


Becoming a Mate

by Juki_Makiko



Series: Becoming a Mate ~ Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Wanted, Erica and Boyd are alive, Getting Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Not Beta Read, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stilinski-Hale-Pack, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story is about how Stiles find out that he is Derek's Mate. It's basically a lot of romantic Fluff, Disaster and Pack Stuff.<br/>The Story is set at the same time like season 3 A, but Erica and Boyd never run away and never get into the hands of the alpha pack. It's kind of a Season 3 A AU, but with many changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story on wattpad  
> > link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/60460949-becoming-a-mate-~-sterek-boyxboy

_An Alpha doesn't choose his/her Mate like in an human marriage. The Mate also can't be chosen by a third party._  
_In the whole lifetime of the Alpha, he/she will only have one potential/actual Mate._  
_This Mate can never be the potential or actual Mate of more than one Alpha._  
_Basically every Alpha has a Mate. But the Mate can die before the Werewolf becomes an Alpha, mostly the Alpha and the Mate are never going to meet._  
_Not many Alphas find their Mate, the most find love with someone else._  
_When an Alpha and his/her Mate meet they fall in love with each other._  
\- Paragraph from the _Bestiary_ , Chapter: **Alpha's Mate**

I was still half asleep when I walked into Coaches' class. It was still the first week of school and I couldn't wait for the next holidays to begin.

"Hey, Stiles.", Boyd said casually and sat down behind the desk right next to mine. I gave him a short nod as a greeting. Therefore I even thought I saw a smile on his lips at my sleepy behaviour, but I wasn't sure.

Boyd was the only one who had first period with me and he wasn't really a talkative person, so I was really lucky. Sometimes first period was just way too early to deal with all the werewolves at once.

I scrawled down a few notes, but in the end I started drawing the symbol again.  
Drawing the Symbol was something I sometimes did because I was bored, sometimes to just calm myself down a bit.

 

Nobody ever noticed it, actually I never wanted for anybody to see it. Besides I tried to find out on my own, what it meant, but I found nothing.

The Symbol was actually a Tattoo. A Tattoo which appeared on my back half a year ago and since then spread out over my upper back. By now it looked really strange. At the beginning it was just a black point, now you could clearly see two spirals. It was nothing dangerous. I didn't knew why, but I instantly knew that the Symbol was something good.

Still I really should talk with someone about the Symbol. I should talk to Derek.  
Why to Derek? - Because the Symbol began to look more and more like his Pack Symbol. Ok, I maybe also wanted to talk to him because I hadn't seen him for some time now and I missed him.

 

I just couldn't tell him that I wanted to see him. That would be a funny conversation: 'Hey Derek. I wanted to talk to you, because I miss you. By the way I am deeply in love with you.'

It would also be a very short conversation. No way Derek would let me live after something like that.

 

I looked down at my Paper and just realized that I wasn't drawing the Symbol anymore.

All over the sheet were little hearts and I also had written Derek's name on the paper over a hundred times. I blushed and quickly turned the sheet. Boyd looked over at me confused and a little bit worried, when he saw me behave so strangely. I just gave him a calming smile and he was satisfied with that.

 

In my mind I let out a sigh. I shouldn't act like some lovestruck girl. That was one of the reasons I had no illusions that Derek maybe for some really strange and impossible reason would love me back. There was just no way the big bad Alpha-Sourwolf would love a little skinny lovestruck human being.

When the bell rang I got out of the classroom and went to my locker.

 

The rest of my day was like all the other school days before. I was bored in class, I talked with Scott and the others from Derek's Pack about some not important stuff. We also talked about the Alpha Pack that maybe was in town, but nobody had seen them or heard from them. I was sure they had passed the town, but a few of the werewolves weren't so sure about it.

After Lacrosse Practice I was waiting for Scott, Isaac and Jackson. They needed ages to change! Isaac was a bit surprised to see me waiting and then following him and Jackson. They were both part of Derek's Pack and spend most time at his loft (at least they told me it was a loft now). Scott was also part of Derek's Pack, but not like Jackson and Isaac. All in all I still didn't really got how that worked with the whole pack-thing, so I tried not to think about too much. "What are you doing?", Jackson asked me interrested, when we were near the parking lot. I was still surprised, that Jackson lost his cocky attitude against me, after he became a real werewolf. "I was hoping I could drive behind you to Derek's loft. Need to ask him about something." I said hopeful. And for some unknown reason Isaac giggled. "I can give you a ride.", Jackson offered. I glanced over to my car. "Oh, don't worry, I can bring you back here, when you are ready talking with Derek.", he offered and I nodded.

I got into Jackson Porsche to my surprise slipped Isaac in the backseat to let me sit shotgun. Scott on the other hand drove off with his motorcycle in the same direction we were heading a minute after Scott was gone.

 

When I first stepped into Derek's loft I wasn't surprised. This place just seemed to fit Derek.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Derek's gruff voice and saw him walking down the stairs. "We are here like ... all the time!", said Isaac with a lot of sass in his voice. Derek was now downstairs and in front of us. "I meant him.", he said and was pointing at me. Ouch! That hurted.  
But I was a Pro in hiding my feelings. I was in love with Derek since I first met him. By now I had a lot of practise.

 

So I just rolled my eyes at him. "I need to talk with you about something important." I said. One of his eyebrows raised. "I'm here now, so start talking." I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this, but then I just turned my back to him, faced the other three werewolves and pulled my shirt up.

At first I wasn't sure how Derek reacted, because he wasn't saying anything. After half a minute I got cold and pulled my shirt down again. The three Betas all wore expressions of total confusion. Probably because they had no clue why I had pulled my shirt up in the middle of Derek's loft. It was still silent. Then I heard Derek's voice.

 

I never heard him speak like that. He sounded shocked. "Since when ... do you ... have it?" I turned to him. His handsome face was a mask like always, but I knew there were thousand thoughts going through his head right now. I shrugged with my shoulders. "Like half a year, maybe a bit longer."

"You three get outta here! Now!", he screamed at the Betas, his eyes flashed red and they weren't questioning his order. Even if I was sure, they never wanted to leave me behind like this.


	2. Stiles

I heard the door shut. "Derek ...?", I asked in a calming manner.

But then something happened, something I couldn't believe and never would.

Within a second Derek was right in front of me and his lips were on mine.

As a result I was shocked. I didn't even knew what I did, until I realized that Derek's lips were moving in sync with mine and his tongue was down my throat.

My hands were moving through his soft thick hair, while his were already under my t-shirt.

When Derek's mouth was moving to my neck, making me moan in the process, I could have stopped him, told him to let me go, but instead I pressed my body tighter against his, making us both moan loudly.

Who would I be to question the decisions of the big bad wolf? (Especially when these decisions meant having Derek kissing me.) 

At some point in our little make out session I wrapped my legs around his waist to be even more close to him. Of course I removed his shirt before doing so. My shirt also laid somewhere on the ground, while Derek still sucked on my neck.

"What the hell?", I heard Lydia scream from the door. Derek and I both froze on the spot. Carefully I looked over to the door to see Lydia and Allison both gaping at Derek and me, behind them were Isaac, Jackson and Scott. On the one hand Isaac looked sorry. "I wanted to stop them.", he apologized to me and Derek and Jackson seemed to approve what we did. On the other hand Scott looked like he wanted to rip Derek's head off. Sometimes he was worse than my dad.

"This isn't what you think it is.", Derek said and I nearly felt my heart break. Derek loving me back would have been seriously too good to be true, of course he was just messing with me. Due to that realization I slipped down from Derek's waist and when I looked back into his face, I knew that the pain was clearly written on my face, but Derek's reaction wasn't what I was expecting. He panicked: "No! Not like that, Stiles! I mean that this isn't a sexual relationship!" I tilted my head in confusion. If he hadn't wanted anything sexual, why the hell did he jumped me? By the way when Lydia and the others wouldn't have stormed in Derek and me would have definitely carried this to third base (or was it fourth? - I never seemed to remember the bases).

Because of my obvious confusion, Derek sighed. He looked at the others probably for help, but they also just wanted him to explain.

Again he sighed and turned me around so the others could see the symbol. "That looks like your triskelion.", Allison pointed out. I saw Derek nodding. "What does that mean?", Isaac asked. "That means Stiles loves me.", Derek replied. Thereupon I made a really embarrassing whimpering coughing sound. He didn't just tell all of my friends that I love him?

"And you think you can take advantage of him now?", Scott said, getting even angrier. But Derek shook his head. "It also means that I love Stiles.", he said. Suddenly I got this really warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and couldn't resist to smile brightly at Derek, who loved me. Derek loved me! The Guy I was totally in love with, loved me back. This day couldn't get any better.

"Stiles! Your back!", Jackson exclaimed. I turned my head, at least I tried to see my back. Not succeeding with that I then looked around and saw a mirror.

With a glance at my back I saw the triskelion in the mirror. There were now three spirals. It was just missing a few little pieces on the edges and then it would look just like Derek's tattoo.

"Uh, Derek? Can you please explain that?", I asked him.

Therefore he looked a little bit nervous. "You are my mate and the reason you get my pack symbol is because we get closer to each other. When the triskelion is completed it is like being married just in the supernatural world."

Just this morning I hadn't spoken to Derek in weeks and now he told me we were engaged and I was his mate ...?

"Stiles is your Mate? The Mate of an Alpha? Am I the only one who knows how rare it is for them to even meet?", Allison asked and the confused looks on all the other faces were answer enough. Except Derek, he didn't looked surprised by this news at all.

I still couldn't believe that the hottest guy on earth, the person I hopelessly fell in love with, loved me back. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Derek Hale was my boyfriend now! When I would tell everyone he was my fiancee it only would be difficult to explain.

Another thought crossed my mind and I went pale. Immediately Derek turned around to look in my face. Maybe I would have called the worried look on his face adorable, when I wouldn't get so distracted by the butterflies in my stomach. "Stiles? Is everything ok?" I just shook my head. After a minute I could speak again, because I remembered why I was concerned in the first place - Derek just distracted me to much.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to my dad? He doesn't even have a clue about the supernatural world yet!" Derek smiled softly at me and moved his hand in mine. Damn Butterflies. "We'll explain it to him." First I though with 'we' he meant the pack and him, but when he looked into my eyes I know he meant himself and me.

"Guys can you please go, I think Derek and I should talk about a few things alone." I said to our friends at the door without taking my eyes off of Derek's.

I knew none of them really wanted to go, but they did. Scott got carried out by Isaac and Jackson, because he refused to let me stay here alone with Derek, while we were both still half naked.

When all of them were gone Derek lost no time and picked me up from the floor so I could put my legs around his waist again. I gladly did it. While Derek was kissing down my neck again, I giggled. "Self Control really isn't one of your abilities." "Not when you're around." He spoke against my skin and I couldn't kept myself from blushing.

I was kissing Derek's neck, while he was going somewhere. Right now I didn't know where and also didn't really care, because it was Derek.

The secret of where we were going got leaved behind the moment Derek threw me onto a bed and crawled on top of me. Lips quickly connecting with mine again.

Of course I moaned into the kiss, but then stopped Derek. As a result he looked at me confused and a little bit worried. How the fucking hell could someone look so hot, so sexy and so adorable at the same time?

"Derek, I was serious when I meant we should talk." I said and Derek let out a little sigh.


	3. Derek

I was laying on my bed. Stiles was laying half on top of me with his head on my chest. He had one of his hands clutched into my shirt and the other was holding mine. It made me happier than anything else did in my whole life. I even smiled at Stiles. It was clearly a long time ago I smiled. But around Stiles I couldn't change it. Since weeks I had tried to avoid the underaged kid I secretly fell in love with. But he wasn't some kid, he was my mate. I never expect to meet my mate.

"Just tell me anything you know about mates." Stiles said. He still didn't really know what to do with the situation, I could sense it. I squeezed his hand and try to memorize anything about mates I ever heard.

"First of all Allison is right: Mates are extremely rare. I never met an Alpha's Mate. I think my mother once did see a Mate, but she was really young and I think it was in Europe. The others of my family never met one I think. So I don't know so much about them, just the basics. The Alpha and the Mate are something like chosen by fate to be together, at least that was how a cousin of mine always put it, but she was a hopeless romantic. Peter once talked about it, because a Mate makes the Alpha stronger. I also know that the pack symbol from the Alpha appears at the Mate's body when they bond, but I already told you. I'm not sure what else it brings with it being an Alpha and a Mate, but we will see it together."

Again Stiles kind of burst into butterflies. Somehow I figured out in the short time, that Stiles liked it when I said things like 'we' and 'together'. Nothing made me happier than to know that Stiles got so happy by my words.

I kissed his forehead and he smiled shyly at me. He still seemed unsure about how to act around me. I gave him a smile.

"Stiles, being a Mate means you are equal to me in the pack. It means I love you forever. It means we will always be together. It means I belong to you and you to me."

First Stiles didn't respond he just hid his face in my chest. After a while I heard him speak. "I love you, Derek."

\- - -

In the evening Stiles made me driving him to the school again.

Stiles didn't want his car to stand there all night and he needed to go home, so his father wouldn't worry.

After I got home and into bed I couldn't sleep, so I threw clothes over and made my way out of my loft and to Stiles house.

When I climbed through his window he already slept. He looked so peaceful, so I carefully took of my shoes, leather jacket, pants and shirt, till I standed in Stiles room with just my boxers on, then I slipped under the blanket with Stiles.

In the second I lay beside Stiles he pushed his body as close to mine as possible and hugged me, while he was still asleep. I just lay my arms around him and slept the best sleep I had in awhile.

On the next morning Stiles wasn't even surprised that I was here, he was just happy and that made me happy.

His father wasn't home, because of a night shift, so Stiles and I exchanged sweet kisses all the time. While he dressed, while he searched for his school bag, while we made breakfast, while we eat and in every single second in between. Surprisingly Stiles had a few minutes left before he needed to go to school. So we spent this time making out in the living room.

"You wanna have a ride?" I ask him in between kisses. Stiles thought about it. He didn't need a ride, but I wanted to spent more time with him and he wanted too because he said "Yes, but just if you pick me up after school."

I gave him a big grin. "Of course, my mate" I leaned in for another kiss. "That's great, my wolf." Stiles respond after the kiss to mock me. But I know Stiles loved pet names, so I would use every pet name I know.

While driving we were holding hands and before Stiles got out of the car, we exchanged a long kiss, which nearly ended in another make out session.

But after a while Stiles broke it. "I see you later.", Stiles whispered and then was gone.

My eyes followed him until he disappeared in the building. It would be awfully boring without him.

At least I could spend the time to look for any signs the Alpha Pack could have left. The others didn't took the threat too seriously, but I did and now I had my Mate. My Mate who I need to protect at all costs against every bad the world has to offer.


	4. Stiles

It was good that I was a bit late to school, because of Derek. Otherwise I would had to deal with the whole pack before the first class.

When I got to my seat next to Boyd, he looked at me curious. I raised a eyebrow at him. "What is it?" I asked. "Jackson called me and Erica last night. You are with Derek now?" Boyd explained and I blushed, but nodded. Boyd also nodded and then he smiled happily. Why the hell does he smile?

Yeah, Derek and I are together, but why does that make Boyd so happy.

Boyd somehow felt or sniffed that I was confused. "You both deserve to be happy."

The bell didn't let me ask further, so I spent half the time thinking about what Boyd said.

Derek was his Alpha and he had a really crappy life till now. Maybe mine wasn't perfect either. I mean both our mom's died. But mine didn't burned to death along with nearly my whole family by a fire my ex-girlfriend placed. So Derek definitely deserved happiness.

I got this tingling feeling in my stomach when I realize that I could make Derek happy.

But I was wondering why Boyd cared so much for my happiness. We've never been friends, maybe in the past weeks we did become some. It made me happy to think that we were. I like Boyd, he is a good guy.

For the Rest of the time I tried to pay attention. I really didn't want to fall behind so early in the school year.

Next I had AP Math together with Allison and Lydia. I just sat down and the two turned to me.

"What?" I asked, because of their intense stares. Lydia rolled her eyes at me and then she said. "Stiles, don't act like you're stupid. Yesterday we walked into Derek's loft and saw you and Derek making out. And then Derek just said you two are together now. Of course we want an explanation."

I blushed a bit. "It's a werewolf-thing. We are bond together and will love each other forever. That's it." I know my explanation was lame. The two Girls obviously thought the same.

But I think they know that I didn't know much about Mate's either, so they left it. But just the Mate-thing.

"Fine! But now to the interesting part ..." Lydia looked expectantly at me and Allison giggled a bit. I had no idea what Lydia want me to say. Allison rolled her eyes when I just looked confused. "How was he?" I gave her again a confused glance.

"Ugh, Stiles! Seriously? Do we need to worm all the facts out of you? We want to know how the sex was?" Lydia nearly groaned and my face turned deep red."We didn't had any." I say not looking them in the eyes. I think I would die out of embarrassment.

"You really hadn't?" I could clearly hear the surprise in Allison's voice. I gave her an angry glance and she just shrugged with her shoulders. "We just assume you two did it. I mean when we left you two still didn't had much on and Derek was looking at you all the time like he was gonna eat you up when you wouldn't be cautions for a moment." I was wondering why Lydia's voice was so calm and apologetic. Normally Lydia would just roll her eyes at my embarrassment and keep picking on me.

I liked the change in behaviour, but still it was strange. Even more when Allison also defended me and my virginty. "I mean you don't have to do it. Your relationship just started, nobody should rush it then, especially if it is so serious. You said that you will be together forever, so you both have plenty of time for such things. Maybe Derek wants to wait until you are legal. I mean you are still the sheriff's son ..."

This conversation just got odder and odder by every passing second. I was really relieved when the bell stopped Allison.

It was really uncomfortable to talk with Allison and Lydia about my (non-existent) sex life. But it was just awkward, when Allison and Lydia were so understanding and friendly about the subject, after I made clear that I didn't want to talk about it. Of course they kept talking, but it seemed like an apologie.

What the hell was up with them? First Boyd and now Allison and Lydia.

Actually Boyd wasn't the first. It started way before yesterday.

Jackson being all nice to me, since he was pack. Isaac being really clingy sometimes. Even Lydia and Allison changed their attitude towards me way before today. Even Erica smiled at me more often and being all sweet and nice sometimes.

I sighed again and tried to concentrate on class.

Didn't all that mean something? I asked myself and a little voice in my head answered. They accept and respect you as a pack member. For some reason that though made me really happy.

The day continued like that. When I met the other pack members they were friendly and nice towards me and still curious about my relationship with Derek, while I tried to concentrate at least a little bit on class during the day.

When the bell rang for lunch. I walked with Erica into the cafeteria. She was friendly chatting with me about a romantic movie she wanted to watch in the cinema, but Boyd didn't want to.

While I told her to take Lydia and Allison so they could have a girls night out, I noticed how close Erica walked to me. Actually her arm was tangled to mine and her side was brushing mine from time to time. It should feel really awkward, especially with me being in a relationship with her Alpha, but it was kind of calming having her so close. It also seemed like she was much calmer than she seemed in the last weeks since Derek brought up the whole topic of a possible Alpha Pack in town.

Scott already waved at me and Erica, when I was searching for him in the lunchroom. I saw that the others of the pack were already there. The table was already full, but somehow they scooped together to make place for me, Erica just sat down on Boyd's lap, while I was in between Isaac and Allison.

Maybe I just imagined the fond smiles on their faces, but when I glanced around the table I also saw the rest of the pack with that kind of smile.

The actual eating part get left behind a bit, because all the pack members wanted to tell me about their day and each of them wanted my full attention.

I begin to feel like a mother of a bunch of ten year olds. That feeling was really odd, but somehow calming.


	5. Stiles

When I stepped out to the parking lot after training, I already saw Derek. A big smile got onto my face and I really couldn't stop myself.

Derek smiled back and the butterflies in my stomach returned. Normally a smiling Derek would be really rare, but it seems like he didn't do anything else since yesterday.

"My ride.", I explained to the werewolves who also played laCrosse. "That is great. I mean today is a pack meeting at Derek's ..." Scott said sourly. When I glance over to Derek, I know he heard what Scott said and also totally forget about the meeting.

Still it was Derek's idea to have these meetings at least once a month.

I mostly didn't go, because I didn't took this Alpha Pack thing too serious, so I simply stayed at home, but this time, I could sit with Derek all the time and maybe even have some alone time with him after the meeting was finished.

So I just said. "Yeah, I know about the meeting." Then I simply abandoned Scott and hopped over to Derek and nearly jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Wolfy.", I greeted him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Hey, beautiful." Derek respond and I could feel the colour raise in my cheeks. I liked pet names, but I still got embarrassed by them.

"Come on, let's go." Derek whispered to me after a while of just hugging each other. I just nod and got into shotgun.

Derek was quiet while we drove. I told him about school and stuff, nothing important and he just sat there looking like the best thing in the world was to listen to my nonsense.

When we arrived at Derek's loft the others were already here, even the girls. Derek went the long way around to his loft, so we had more time alone, even if it was just talking to each other. The others from the pack all looked at Derek and me like animals in a zoo, like they just waited for us to do something.

The Girls seemed satisfied with everything we did, because they whisper and squeak at each other words like 'cute' and 'adorable', when they saw me and Derek walking hand in hand into the loft.

The Boys had also a smug grin on their faces whenever Derek just leaned a little closer to me. Except for Scott, he remind me of my dad. His face showed clearly, that he would rip Derek's hand off if he would touch me without my permission. I mostly just rolled my eyes at Scott.

The whole meeting was like that.

I was sitting on a couch, ok, more like in Derek's lap. He had his arms around me and gave me cute little kiss when he had the opportunity. But what really surprised me was the Hunter next to me and the former Kanima on my other side. The couch was actually for three people, but next to Allison, Jackson, Derek and me, Erica also found a way to fit on the couch.

Again I was wondering, why they were so clingy.

While the pack meeting took place Scott suggest that he could go on a patrol at night, looking for the Alpha Pack. Jackson wanted to come along, but Derek didn't want them to go. But I didn't care what their wanted. At the thought that Scott and Jackson were looking for an Alpha Pack on their own in the dark my heart scrumbed together. 

"You are not going.", I said to the two, ignoring Derek and Scott's argument about that topic. "But if we want certainty then someone need to." Jackson argued, but I shook my head. "I'm not letting you get hurt. Even when there is no alpha Pack, there is enough other evil out there. I won't let you get hurt." I looked directly into Scott's eyes and he looked somewhat shocked. "Are you ... worried?" Scott asked me and I nod. I also wanted to make an snarky comment, that of course I'm worried, but then Jackson hugged me. "We won't go.", he promised. After Scott also promised me not to go, the meeting continued and we weren't talking about it anymore. It was like they try to avoid everything that could make me worried or sad. Whatever was happening lately it get's worse. Even if I didn't thought it was a bad thing, to have the pack all clingy and nice. 

After the meeting the others didn't wanted to go even after Derek glanced at them like he wanted to kill all of them. I told Derek it was ok when they stayed and he listened to me. I really could get used to that part. It was nice when everyone listened to what you said and actually did what you wanted for once.

So when I suggested to watch Star Wars the others agreed to it, even Scott. When I asked why now he just blushed and said something about, that I would never shut up about him finally watching it.

Twenty minutes after the actual pack meeting ended I sat between Derek's legs, on my right side Lydia in Jackson's lap, on my left Erica in Boyd's lap. Allison and Scott somehow squeezed themselves somewhere on the couch and Isaac laid over our legs. I had Isaac's stomach on my lap and I merciless took advantage of his stomach by placing a bowl of popcorn on it.

After we finished Star Wars IV (because the movies IV to VI were better than the movies I to III) I got up to use the bathroom. When I came back, everyone except Derek, Isaac and Jackson were gone. Isaac lived here since his parents died and Jackson didn't talked to his family since the whole Kanima thing. I didn't even wonder the others were gone. Derek probably wanted a bit time alone with me. I was sure the only reason he didn't scared Isaac and Jackson away was, because it was late at night and they practically lived here. What wondered me was Derek, who was typing on **my** phone.

"What are you doing?", I asked, while going to the couch and looking over his shoulder. I heard the vibration of an incoming text and looked on the screen.

 

Dad : When do you come home?

Stiles : Can I stay at Scott's?

Dad : It's school tomorrow

Stiles : Please! I will to go to bed early!

Dad : Ok

 

After I read the last messages between my dad and 'me' (Derek wrote the last messages) I glared at Derek. He didn't let me glare much, because he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled a bit in the kiss. That was really good.

A cough interrupted us. It was Isaac. "We go to bed now." Jackson said awkwardly and the two boys disappeared upstairs. Derek probably took that at his clue to just grab me by my hips and carry me over to his bed.

I didn't even know how long we were just kissing. I even were a bit disappointed that Derek didn't try to get into my pants. It seemed like he wanted to a few times actually. But every time his hands wandered dangerously low, he put them into save space again, like he was reminding himself to not do anything. Maybe Allison was right and Derek would wait until I was eighteen. That would suck by the way. I seriously planned on losing my virginity before I would turn 18. But I couldn't be sure that Derek wanted to wait, I didn't asked him. I didn't though I was ready yet (I mean in this exact same night), but maybe I was, I had no idea. The only thing I know with certainty was that I sure wouldn't lose my virginity in a bed, which just stood in the open space and with two werewolves, who could just get downstairs by any moment and had super hearing by the way, upstairs.

So I didn't took it so hard, that Derek didn't do anything. At least he was spooning me when we finally decided to lay down. Sure I loved kissing Derek. I would do it the whole night long, but I needed to get at least a little bit sleep for school tomorrow.

When I fall asleep I didn't even noticed that I completely forgot to do homework or what to wear tomorrow. I just laid in my boxers next to Derek. My clothes cold on the ground, but my body was pleasant warm from Derek's body heat.

Derek and I still had plenty of time. Seriously we didn't even hit the one week mark yet and I become 18 in half an eternity, so we could take our sweet time.


	6. Derek

When I woke up in the morning the other side of the bed was empty. I smiled. It still smelled like Stiles.

I heard small cursing out of the kitchen and shot up. It was Stiles.

I was nearly sprinting into the kitchen just to see Stiles with a finger in his mouth and a knife next to a half cut apple. Immediately I jumped in front of Stiles, he just gave me a little smile. "Just cut my finger.", he mumble and showed me a deep red cut in his index finger. I grabbed his wrist to take away every last bit of his pain. I wouldn't allow Stiles to feel pain, not even a little bit.

"I'm ok." Stiles reassured me, after he discovered what I was doing. But I didn't let him go. He just rolled his eyes and then he kissed me. I loved how his lips taste, mostly sweet, but mixed with a thousand different flavours.

When Stiles pulled away with a wide grin I noticed that I wasn't holding Stiles' arm anymore. He just wanted to distract me! Stiles laughed at my face, I probably looked like he betrayed me. It felt like that a little bit. "Derek, I am fine. Look it is just a little cut." Stiles shoved his finger nearly in my eye, but my eyes got big. "What?" He asked. "Stiles, there isn't a cut anymore." I marked and Stiles now shoved his finger nearly in his own eye. "There is not even a scar! You know what that means?" I just raised a eyebrow.

"I can heal. But just when you kiss me!" My eyebrow raised even higher. "Derek, I could feel it heal when we kissed." I pulled him in for a hug. He sounded desperate, like I wouldn't believe him. That was rubbish. He was everything for me, I would always listen to him, always believe him. Even if I pretend not to for a long time.

"I think we should go to Deaton after you're out of school. Maybe you heal, because you are my mate. I'm sure Deaton knows a few things about mate's." I pet softly his hair. I liked that it was a bit longer now. He looked even cuter with his new hairstyle. "I think we should also talk to Chris. I know you don't like the Argents, except Allison, because she somehow became pack, but he comes from an old hunting family, I bet they know more about Mate's than Deaton does. So, please think about it." I nod and just continued pet his hair. I already knew we would go to Argent and ask him about Mate's, if that was what Stiles wanted. "Derek, could you please not tell the others about the healing thing, I first want to know what's going on, before telling the pack." "Sure, dear." I said.

Then I put Stiles on a chair, press a mug with coffee in his hand and started to cut the apple for him. I wouldn't let him get another cut.

When I was ready Stiles wanted to change so he got to my bed, but a few moments later he stuck his head back into the kitchen and asked for a shirt, I told him he could just grab something from me.

When he came in after half an eternity later, he had one of my shirts on and it looked adorable.

The white shirt was a little bit too big for him, making him look even smaller and cuter. Also smelling my scent on him was great.

Just in that moment Jackson and Isaac came down to the kitchen, both fully clothed, but sleepy. "Hey, Stiles. I can take you to school in a few minutes, if you want to.", Jackson offered still sleepy and Stiles nod unsure "Sure." I growled low, so just Jackson could hear it. How dare he steal my precious time with Stiles! I pressed a little kiss to Stiles cheek, when Stiles stands up to get more coffee. I just wanted to make sure, Stiles would smell like me.

"Here. I think you two could need it." Stiles says with a smile setting two mugs full of coffee in front of the nearly asleep boys. "Thanks." Jackson mumbled. Isaac also said thanks, but he did it differently. "Thanks, mom."

I suppress a laugh, when Stiles stiffened and Isaac begin to blush madly, because he realized what he just said. "Did you just call me 'mom'?" Isaac blushed even more. "I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep. I didn't meant to." Isaac rambled a little, his face now deep red. "It's ok." Stiles just mumbled and Isaac looked really embarrassed.

When Stiles was gone ten minutes later, I laid down on the couch and start to read a book about Pack Dynamics. I actually tried to find out how an Alpha pack would even work. I was hoping to find something in this book that would tell me that the Alpha pack was probably far away from Beacon Hills, because too many Alphas could never decide what they want to do and so they decision to come here got changed again.

Of course my mind wandered off to Stiles. We should really visit Deaton. Healing abilities and the pack's strange behaviour towards Stiles. I was lucky they all liked Stiles, but how could they not? Stiles was gorgeous. But that wasn't the point. They all wanted to be near him and the strange part was:

I was ok with it.

Actually it drives me nuts, when someone touches Stiles or wanted to be near him, but with the pack it was ok. Maybe Isaac wasn't the only one in the pack, who saw Stiles more like a mother and maybe I knew it by instinct, so I didn't get jealous of my pack members.

But seriously I had no idea if I was right or if that was total rubbish.

We should really go to Deaton. I just hoped Deaton wouldn't make us feel like we were in a pair therapy.


	7. Stiles

In the school I got dirty looks from the werewolves when their realize that I was wearing Derek's shirt, but they didn't say anything about it. It was actually a pretty normal day, except the little incident that happened.

It was after school at La Crosse practise. I was waving at the others who are watching training. Then I also realize that nearly the whole pack was at practise, except Derek, but damn the pack started to get clingy.

Maybe it has something to do with me being Derek's Mate. Still there was also this moment from this morning, when Isaac called me mom. I really think we should asked Allison's father about Mates, sure also Deaton, but I think Chris will know more about this stuff than the vet.

I was still deep in thought, when something hard hit me and I fall roughly at the ground. I really should stop being always distracted, I thought when I was laying on the grass. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry Stilinski." said Greenberg. I smiled halfheartedly up to him. Then I see how Greenburg got shoved aside and a bunch of teenagers gathering around me. It was the pack and from the worried looks on their faces one could think I was laying on my deathbed. "I'm fine." I said and sat up. "Greenberg! Stop running directly into people! Stilinski? Everything alright?" Coach ask and I gave him a thumb up. The pack still looked worried so I wanted to stand up to show them everything was alright. But when I put my right foot onto the ground, I let out a little cry. But before I could fell on the ground again there were Boyd and Scott to catch me. "Damn" I cursed. But the pain disappeared and I know the werewolves took it.

"Stilinski, I think you should take off to the nurse station." The Coach now said. "Shouldn't we bring him to the hospital?" Allison asked and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that bad. I guessed. "Bring him where ever you want!" The Coach said. "I come with you.", Isaac, Scott and Jackson said when Boyd act like he wanted to go. "What? No! You can't all go?" The Coach said, but the others didn't seem to listen so the Coach just stomped away.

"Thanks Guys, but I don't think that is necessary. It's just sprained, maybe." I reassured them, but they didn't looked confident at my words. Lydia even drop to her knees and looked at my leg. I saw how slowly her face lost all color. When she spoke it sounded like she told me that I had just a year left to live. "Stiles I think your leg is broken." Yeah, a broken leg would suck, but I was really surprised to see how Jackson turned around and got straight to Greenberg. He grabbed Greenberg's collar and hold him above the ground. "Jackson! Let him down!" I nearly screamed and Jackson did as I say immediately.

I actually wanted to walk over to Jackson to scold him. Because somehow I know that his eyes went blue for a moment, even if he stayed with his back to me. But I couldn't scold him, because Boyd and Scott didn't realize what I wanted to do, so I took a step on my own and landed on the ground because of the pain. "Dammit." I said again and the pack looked even more worried.

I let them help me up and then we got to the parking lot. Boyd and Scott were carrying me while Isaac and Jackson got my stuff out off the boys locker room.

We got into my car, everyone who didn't fit into mine got into Jackson's. When Scott drove with my car from the parking lot I told him to go to Derek's loft. I know Scott wanted to ask why, but I just told him to simply do it and he does.

I wasn't in pain, I simply couldn't with four werewolves constantly taking away the pain, because Isaac, Erica and Boyd said they should drive with me to take the pain away and even Scott had his hand on me , even while driving.

When we were at Derek's Boyd picked me up bridal style and carried me up.

He was the first to storm in.

I saw Derek first he seems to sit on the couch reading a book, but when he saw me and Boyd he jumped up. "What happened?" He ask and the Pack storms in at that moment. "Derek, Stiles is hurt!" Erica cried out, but Derek was already at my side. I lay a hand on his chest. "I'm fine.", I said and I could see how the overwhelming panic in Derek vanished and just concern and worries over me were left.

Derek picked me up from Boyd's arms and place me on the couch, looking over me and finding the broken part. "I want every werewolf to take away Stiles pain.", he said. Without questioning Derek's order the pack except Lydia and Allison gathered around me and took away the pain.

Derek grabbed my leg, I also saw black veins on his hands. "I love you.", he whispered and I nod. Then Derek brought my bones back in place. It didn't even hurt, probably because of the six werewolves taking away my pain.

I already felt my leg healing, but still Derek lean in to kiss me. Of course I didn't reject it. How could I reject a kiss from Derek.

"Better?" He asked with a still worried face. I smiled at him and then at the pack. "Much better. I can feel it heal."

"Wait. You are healing?" Lydia seemed surprised and then I remembered. We didn't told anybody about my healing abilities, I was the one who wanted to first find out what the hell was actually going on. But now they know so we quickly explained that I could heal near Derek.

"I will still kill Greenberg for hurting you." Jackson said eyes flashing blue and I saw the other with the same expressions. "No! It was an accident. So you don't touch Greenberg. None of you." I commanded and looked at every single one of them. They looked guilty.

"We are sorry. We just don't want you to get hurt." Isaac whispered and the others nodded. I sighed.

I gave Derek another kiss and then stand up carefully. It doesn't hurt, but it wasn't healed completely yet. In the next morning it would. I would sleep at home this night, but I was sure Derek would crawl into my bed again.


	8. Stiles

In the end the whole pack was gathered in Deaton's animal clinic, because not one of the pack members wanted to let me get out of sight for more than two minutes.

"Mates?" Deaton asked again, his voice full of disbelief. "Yes. So far we discovered that Stiles can heal, when he is near me." Derek explained. Deaton gave me a quick glance.

"I don't know much about Mates, actually I never thought I would meet one. They are really rare. Maybe there are two living mates in the world at a time. I also know that there are something like tasks which need to get accomplished in order to become a real mate. It's called bonding. It's like ..." "... a marriage. Yeah Derek told us already. That's the reason why Stiles has a nearly complete pack symbol on his back." Lydia interrupted Deaton. "Yeah, I'm sorry I just know little about it. I can try making a few calls, finding out more." Deaton gave me an apologetic look and I just nod in understanding. Hell, I didn't even know that something like an Alpha's Mate exist a few days ago.

I see the pack moving from their previous positions to the door so we could leave. I also turn around, but then turn back to Deaton. "When you do research, can you look for something specific?" I asked and Deaton nodded. "What would that be?" "I want to know if that Mate thing has effects on the pack as well." "Sure I can look that up, too." "Thanks." Than I turn around for good, ignoring Derek's questioning look. I know the whole pack would made me explain this when we were back at Derek's loft.

I was right. I was just carrying the last plates with pizza in the living room of Derek's loft, when the others already started to look at me expectantly. I sighed a little and gave Derek one of the plates and keep the other one for myself.

When I sat between Scott and Derek and just started to eat my pizza. It was still hot.

After we got back to the loft. The others still refused to leave me alone, so I made Pizza for everyone.

"Stiles! Could you please tell us why you were asking Deaton to find out about a connecting between Pack and Mates!" Lydia lost it first. I just raised my eyebrows. "You seriously don't see a pattern of behaviour since Derek became an alpha." "What does that have to do with Derek?" Boyd ask. He always acted like a big boy, but sometimes he was a bit slow. "Maybe we discovered me being Derek's mate just a few days ago, but I began to be his mate months ago, when the triskelion appeared. The triskelion appeared just a few weeks after Derek became an Alpha, maybe even sooner and I just didn't noticed it first. So it has a lot to do with Derek." "But we don't act any differently." Isaac says with a cute confused puppy face. "Dude, seriously? You called me mom this morning and you don't think that's a little strange?" Isaac blushed again, but to my surprise they all blushed and Derek looked like he suppressed a laughing fit.

"What?" I asked the pack and Scott answered blushing deeper with each word. "We talked about this a few weeks ago. Not with Derek, because he hadn't the same relationship with you, that was obvious. I of course never thought he wanted something like this ..." He made a waving hand motion to Derek and me, nearly knocking over my plate. "... with you. But whatever. We talked about how we all started to call you mom in our head. We talked about how much you really are a mother to us, a cool one though, but still a mom."

What. The . Hell.

"I don't act like a mom!" I defended myself and my man pride, but I get funny faces from everyone in the room, even Derek. All of their faces just look like they were about to say: You totally do and don't get it.

Erica was the first to disprove me. "You remember when we caught Jackson at that secret party, when he was the Kanima. Isaac touched Jackson and Jackson put his hand in a death lock. But you totally acted like a mom, telling us not to touch dangerous things. And then you were talking with Jackson. The whole time we were behind you, you wouldn't even let us get close. Totally overprotective!"

I opened my mouth to argue with her, even if I didn't really know what to say. All I know is that I'm not a mother hen.

But before I could talk Jackson interrupted me. "You just made us all pizza and you cut it in pieces and you even brought it to us, so we didn't need to get up!"

Again I opened my mouth, just so that Allison now could cut in. "When I broke up with Scott, I was really down at first and got drunk. My dad called for some reason you and you came at 3 am to pick me up from a club. Then you talked with me half of the night and made me feel so much better."

I saw how Allison and Scott throw each other little glances of guilt. The breakup was hard for both of them. But Allison really moved on, even if she didn't had someone new and Scott, well, he now had someone else in mind.

"You now mostly all of my secrets and I know you didn't spill them out to anybody." Scott said and when he looked at me, I know he meant actually my open ear, when he talked about his new love interest.

"You scold me today, because I was just a little rogue to Greenberg." Jackson throws in. "You were about to hit him or more likely kill him considering the look on your face!" I nearly screamed at him. _Little rogue?_ This guy was hopeless. "And again with the scolding." Jackson murmured. "I heard that!" I warned him and gave him a death glance, this made Derek giggle. Despite the fact that hearing Derek giggle was such a wonderful sound and I loved it with every bit of my body, I still turned my death glare against him. "You want to say something?" I asked coldly. "The others are right. You are really acting like a mother." Derek said still smiling widely. I groan frustrated.

At least Derek could have helped me. "Now that it is clear that Stiles is really a mom, can we call him mom now?" Lydia asked like she was bored out of her mind, but I think I also see excitement in her eyes.

Okay, now I was pissed. "Of course." Derek said, smiling so sickly sweet at me. First I thought about pouting, but then I smiled at Lydia. "Yeah, of course. You can, but then you also need to call Derek dad, so he didn't feel left out." I explained calmly and cuddle closer to Derek. The Pack started to laugh at Derek's displeased face, but I wouldn't get them out so easily.

"Derek, dear. When we are mom and dad, we should really call them puppies. You know, because there are wolves and our kids." I smiled at Derek and immediately lighten up his mood. "That is a great idea, darling." He respond with a wicked grin playing on his face.

The Pup's groan. Even if I meant it as a joke. I liked to call them like that.

And maybe deep deep down I liked it to be called mom from now on.


	9. Stiles

In the night I was sleeping over at my house, because my dad was already worried, because he hadn't saw me or heard my voice in over 24 hours. When I was in my bed of course Derek came through my window to cuddle with me. Before I fall asleep I decided with Derek that we would tell my dad the next day after school.

We would tell him about the supernatural world, not about us. I don't think dad would take it good, if we confront him with everything at the same time. This will be a one by one kind of thing. Although I wasn't even sure he would take the fact that werewolves and so much more weird stuff was actually real good.

Yeah, that was stuff I was thinking about while driving to school, this time in my Jeep. After all Derek needed to go early, because my dad was home in the morning. He would have a shift while I was in school and in the evening I would call him and tell him to go to Derek's loft. Derek and I planed all that last night - we didn't need long to figure the 'plan' out.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I already saw Boyd and Erica there.

With a confused impression I jumped out and greeted them. "Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" It was weird seeing Boyd and Erica's face lighten up, just because I greeted them. Damn, they really became fond of me. I couldn't blame them, I also liked my pup's.

"Hey, Mom. We were waiting for you." Boyd said, while Erica hugged me. I was so lucky Boyd never spoke really loud, because otherwise some of the students would have heard the embarrassing nickname. Even if the pup's called me and Derek 'mom' and 'dad' all the time yesterday and I didn't care so much really, I still didn't want somebody outside of the pack to know about the weird pack dynamics we have. I mean seriously our pack was weird. Sure Derek was the father now, which was understandable he was the oldest and the Alpha. But me being the mother? That was so weird. Especially because Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Boyd were all older than me. It oddly felt like playing house, but at the same time it felt real - I didn't even know what I meant with that.

"Mom, you ok?" Erica asked softly. I shake my head to clear my mind and smiled at her. "Sure, Cupcake." I answered and smiled teasingly at her, she just rolled her eyes and linked her arm to mine, walking into the school building.

After an unadventurous econ class I met with Allison and Lydia in math. They both hugged me, what also get weird side glances from our class mates. They also greeted me with 'mom'. I wanted to tell them to cut it out, but they looked so happy using the word. It was the same with the other pup's.

Again I walked with Erica to the lunchroom and when we get to the others their already made space for me.

While lunch we just had normal conversations. Sure they called me mom at any occasion they had, but other than that it was just the usual.

A few boring classes later, we had practise. It was the most awkwardest practise ever. We just did goal training, but every time one of the pup's got a ball past Greenberg they looked at me, like they want me to praise them. Since it was Greenberg in the Goal and the pup's were werewolves with supernatural reflexes they score every time. But the worst part was that every time they walked directly to me and asked if I saw it. I nodded then and blushed furiously.

After a while even Coach noticed the pup's behaviour. "Stilinski! Come here!" I followed the Coach's waving hand. In the second I stand beside Coach he began his silent screaming speech the other team members couldn't hear, except they were werewolves. "What the hell is going on? Yesterday McCall, Lahey, Whittemore and you fanclub nearly got berserk, because of you falling down and sprain your ankle a little bit and today they acting, like you are some damsel they need to woo."

In order to distract Coach from the werewolf/lacrosse players, I asked. "What fanclub?" Coach waved his hand aggressively to the tribunes. "I mean Martin, Argent, Reyes and Boyd. They don't even take their eyes of you."

I rubbed my neck with one hand, trying to think fast. "You know, they're really protective over friends and because I got hurt yesterday, they are really cautious, even if nothing happened." Neither me nor Coach were convinced by my lame explanation. "Just go back on the field and tell Lahey, Whittemore and McCall to stop making goo-goo eyes at you and concentrating more on practise."

Of course the three werewolves heard Coach, but even then they couldn't stop giving me a proud glance when they score.

After all training went good. I also scored a few times, of course not so good like the werewolves or the other good players in the team like Danny, but for my measure it was good.

Later that day my dad sat in the middle of Derek's loft, the whole pack was gathered around him. He still had no idea what we wanted from him. Thinking of that I just called him and asked him to come to the loft after his shift without further explanations, of course he was a little confused. I was afraid my dad would panic when I would tell him that all teenagers around him were supernatural creatures. I hope he wouldn't panic. First I wanted to tell my dad alone or just with Derek and me, but the pack wanted to be with me when I told him, but I let them promise me not to call me mom in front of my dad.

"Ok, dad. Do you remember all those animal attacks from a year ago. Those weren't animals attack. It were werewolf attacks!" Short and direct. I hope the technique worked.

Dad looked at me like I was completely insane now. Didn't seem to work good. Then he looked at the faces of the others in the room. "Wait you all believe him?!" Dad asked shocked. "I'm one of those werewolves."said Jackson. Now my dad looked at him like he thought Jackson was insane, too. "Oh I'm not the only one. Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Scott are also werewolves. Lydia is also a supernatural creature we're just not sure which one and Allison comes from an old family of werewolf hunters. Derek is also a werewolf but he is our alpha, that means he stands above us." My father looked baffled.

He didn't know Jackson that good but he seemed to believe that Jackson wouldn't joke about something like that. "Show him." I said to Erica. Hoping she wouldn't scare my dad too much. Her eyes glowed yellow and fangs showed. She stopped it a minute after it begun. She just smiled sweetly at my dad, who looked liked he was in complete shock. "Dad, are you ok?" I asked carefully and my dad nodded. "A lot of things make sense now." He just sighed and I wasn't surprised by that comment. Dad was the sheriff of this town, all these supernatural incidents from the last years crossed his path at one point. I was sure dad had maybe always thought about this explanation, but never dared to consider it the truth.


	10. Stiles

I woke up with a stiff neck and a little groan, when I raised my head from the kitchen table. Across from me my dad still slept. He would have a late shift tonight, so he needed this sleep, but he really shouldn't sleep in a wooden chair with a table as a pillow.

I got my phone out and text Derek to come and help me carry my dad upstairs. A few seconds after I hit sent, Derek wrote his short answer.

<3 My Wolf <3 : Ok.

Yep, I changed Derek's Name in my phone after we started dating. I also wanted to have a cute profile pic of him for my phone, but I hadn't asked, yet. Maybe I could do it, after we would put my dad to bed.

After we told my dad yesterday I brought him home or better I let dad drive me home (but, pff! Details).

When we arrived the information just really hit my dad and he wouldn't let me go upstairs until I answered every question he had about the supernatural. I basically told him everything that happened from the Hale fire and the night Scott got bite till now. Everything I know.

Except Mates, my relationship with Derek and our completely weird pack dynamics. I told him about pack dynamics though and what Derek need to do as an Alpha and so on, I just left out the part with us being like a family (and especially me being the mother).

In between I got really offended when we talked about the Kanima. Dad had seen the dead bodies the Kanima had left and when I told him it was Jackson Dad nearly jumped of the chair to get a warrant against Jackson. Of course I didn't let him. Jackson was one of my pup's. It took some time to explain to my dad, that Jackson was being controlled back then and was now much better. It wasn't his fault, it was Matt's and then Gerard's, but never Jackson's.

I heard a soft knock on the door, pulling me back to reality.

A big smile was on my face, when I saw Derek behind the door. "Hey, Derek." I whispered. "Hey, darling." Derek answered and gave me a peck on the lips, before coming in.

"My dad is asleep in the kitchen, but I can't wake him up - he has a night shift - so do you help me carry him upstairs?" I asked Derek, while he already disappeared in the kitchen, coming out with my dad in his arms.

I rolled my eyes at Derek, then I just turned to the stairs, so Derek could follow me into my dad's room. When my dad was comfortable in his bed, I went in my own bathroom to get ready. Before I was going I told Derek to get down again and watch some tv.

By the time I (now clean and in fresh clothes) got in the living room, Derek already seemed bored out of his mind. In order to make things more interesting for him again I dropped into his lap and start kissing him.

I could feel Derek smile against my lips and after a minute I pulled back.

When I remembered that I wanted a picture from Derek, I quickly got my phone out, pointing the camera at Derek.

He looked somewhat between amused and confused. "Hon, what are you doing?"

I smiled brightly at him, when I took a picture. "I just want a profile pic for you in my phone. And maybe a new wallpaper ..." I quickly took another picture from Derek. He smiled fondly at me. "Come here." He whispered softly and carefully pulled me next to him on the couch. Derek laid an arm around my shoulders and took my phone, just to hold it himself.

First he took like 5 pictures from us just sitting on the couch hugging each other, but then I kissed his cheek for the 6th and so it happens that in the end I had around 100 pictures of me and Derek kissing on my phone.

We still were laughing and exchanging sweet kisses on the couch (god, I love this guy), when I saw the clock. I was twenty minutes late to school. But I think I could ditch school this time. When dad would know I could say I needed to sleep because I was exhausted from being up half the night. My dad would feel guilty for that and leave the topic. So I just turned my attention back to Derek and his lips.

I lost a little bit track of time, but when I heard my phone signaling me I got a message I saw that I made out with Derek for twenty minutes straight.

"Leave it." Derek mumble in my ear, when I checked who wrote the message. It was Boyd.

Boyd : Where are you, Mom? Is everything alright?

"I need to reply that, it's Boyd and he's worried." I explained, Derek sighed a little bit, but he know I would answer anyways. I wouldn't let my pup's worry over me. That sounds really sweet, but actually I'm afraid that the pup's will start following me to make sure I'm safe 24/7.

Stiles : I'm alright. I stay with Derek today ;) No need to worry

After I replied Boyd, Derek took my phone away. "Hey!" I protested, but Derek gave me a long intense kiss. "I want to have you all for myself at least for a few hours. Just us." I smiled like a drunk idiot at Derek. "Sounds good." I hummed, before moving in to give him another kiss. "But you remember my dad is still upstairs, when he wakes up and finds me at home, I'm all the schools again." I teased him, but Derek took it a bit too serious. He simply grabbed me and my house keys. It got a bit complicated when Derek locked the door of my house and opened his car, because he refused to let me down.

The drive was silent, but it was pleasant. Normally I'm the one to talk, but I was a bit nervous. I already know that we would go to his loft. We would be alone for a few hours. Just us two. No werewolves to listen. No interruptions. Just us. I got really nervous. Derek was special, I didn't want to ruin it. I glanced over to Derek and he gave me a loving smile. Ok, forget that, there was no possible way I could ruin my relationship with this man just because I suck in bed (and I didn't meant the good kind of sucking in bed).

In the minute we got out of the car, my werewolf took my hand, leading me up to his loft. When we arrived I didn't know what to do. For a solid minute we were just standing awkwardly in front of his bed in the middle of his loft, looking shy around. It gave me a bit confidence that even my big bad wolf was nervous about this. It was something special for both of us.


	11. Stiles

Screw it. That was what I thought before I reached for Derek's face to crush our lips together. I hold his face in place, while his hands wandered under my shirt. I smiled in our kiss, when I broke the kiss for a second getting Derek's shirt off, but I didn't gave him the chance to pull my shirt off too. I heard a low growl from him. Derek wasn't the one for patience, that was clear, even more, when I heard the fabric of my shirt ripped open. Good to know, that Derek literally liked to rip of my clothes.

Derek still had his tongue in my mouth, when I moved around, so I was standing with my back to his bed. His hands were still on my waist, but I had this little project running, where I tried to touch every inch of his upper body as often as I could. I lowered myself on the bed getting Derek with me down. Now he was above me, his arms beside me and his body kinda hovering above me so he wouldn't crush me. My hands get to his pants tugging at his belt. This things were way more complicated, when you were kissing one of the hottest guys on earth. Before I accomplished my task, Derek took my pants off in one smooth move, being back at my neck in no time. I was moaning loudly. It just felt so good. I clutched my hands into Derek's half open pants. His kisses got even more intense, it wasn't just my neck he was kissing now. I didn't even get bothered by the fact that I was naked, because Derek took also my underwear off, I just wanted Derek to fuck me. "Derek." I moaned. I opened my eyes and looked at red eyes, before I got kissed again. Our tongues met, our teeth crushed against the others, but we couldn't care less.

For some reason I became enough aware of the situation again to remember that Derek still had his pants on. Something in desperate need to change. I slipped his pants and underwear down. Holy shit! Derek was definitely not small. I did enough research on gay sex to know where that was supposed to go.

Derek didn't let me think about it and just began to suck on the other side of my neck. I pressed my naked body against his. Even that was great. To feel every inch of his body with every inch of mine.

I also felt my boyfriend's hand wander down my back, right into me. I moaned even louder. It wasn't unpleasant, just new. Derek adjusted another finger. I leaned to his ear. "More." I whispered. Why the hell did I say that? I'm not ready yet! But it seemed like Derek and some weird part of my body thought otherwise.

"Spread your legs." Derek said - no, it sounded more like growling. For some reason I followed his order and Derek purred. Fucking purred into my ear!

He lift my legs a bit. I could feel my heart beat faster. "I love you, Stiles." Derek said, looking directly in my eyes. I nod, captured by Derek's still red eyes. Then he pushed in me.

That hurts. That hurt's like a fucking bitch and on the same time, I wanted Derek to never stop.

Derek didn't moved, he just kissed my forehead softly. "Move." I ordered and pulled Derek's mouth on mine again.

First it hurt even more, but after a few thrust it got less and less hurtful and more pleasant. Then Derek hit my sweet spot and pleasant turned into fucking heaven!

"Derek." I moaned, when Derek keep hitting the spot. "Close." I barerly get out, when I could feel I was close to come. "Me, too, Stiles." Derek moaned into my ear, breathing heavy.

We came at the same time. I on our stomachs and Derek inside of me.

I sighed pleased, when I collapsed on the bed, I was already lying on. Derek pulled out of me and placed himself beside me, slinging one arm around me and grabbing the blanket of the bed to cover us both.

"That was awesome." I stated. Derek let out a short laugh. "Yeah, it was, baby." He gave me a soft kiss on my shoulder. "I love you, Derek." I whispered, when I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I turned a bit so I could lay more on my stomach. I would take just a short nap. "I love you too Stiles." I could hear Derek smile.

It was silent for a moment, till Derek spoke again. "Stiles, we are married."

I turned around confused, but Derek just stared back at me in wonder. "The triskelion. It's completed." I wanted to stand up and go to a mirror so I could see for myself, but I seriously couldn't. I was to tired. Sleeping on a table didn't really guarantee a good night sleep and sex was also kinda exhausting.

I believed Derek, when he said that of course. So I smiled at him brightly.

"Good, than it is: I love you, my husband." I got this really warm feeling inside of me. Derek was my husband. This seemed to be the best day in my life.

My Husband now smiled at me brightly. "I love you too my beautiful gorgeous smart funny husband." I laughed. Derek making compliments on me was so weird and yet so good.

I felt asleep in the arms of my husband and this perfect little moment was something no one could ever take away from me ever again. This moment belonged just to us and no one else, not even to our pup's. I couldn't even wait to tell them, but I would wait. Derek already said it. A few hours it was just us two and the rest of the world didn't exist. Even if we both knew, that the world out there disappeared every time we looked at each other. Derek was my world and I never want to live without him again, but I will never need to live without him. Derek would never leave me, never, not in a thousand years.


	12. Stiles

I woke up by soft kisses pressed against my neck. With a wide smile I opened my eyes and turned around to get a proper kiss from Derek.

He hummed into the kiss. "Morning, sweetheart." He whispered after we broke the kiss, lips still hovering near mine. "Morning, Wolfy." I answered still half asleep. He chuckled (honestly I love that sound) and got out of the bed. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his naked ass, when he bend over to pick up our clothes and put them in the laundry basket or rather put my shirt into the garbage.

He was still naked when he came back to the bed, but instead of joining me in bed he grabbed me and dragged me into his bathroom. Not that I didn't enjoy a naked Derek pressing our bodies together, but I still whined. I want to stay in bed and just cuddle, but Derek was merciless and got with me in the shower.

After we showered, which may or may not included shower sex, we were standing beside Derek's dresser. I had the smallest boxer shorts on Derek owned, which still hang a bit loosely around my hips. I just pulled over a pair of pants, which Derek still had from High School, they were still too big. I mean seriously how muscular was that guy in high school! I'm not even that much shorter than Derek and still it is really hard to find something that fit or at least didn't slide off my hips at the same time I put it on.

In the meanwhile Derek was already dressed. "Here." He said and gave me a brown shirt of his. I pulled it over my head.

It was too big. What a surprise!

Derek just smiled at me and it was one of those satisfied smiles, he had looked the same when I wore his white shirt a few days ago. I gave Derek a quick kiss. It was probably just a werewolf thing. Maybe he liked his scent on me. Possessive werewolves.

While I got in the kitchen to make coffee, Derek changed the sheets of the bed. When he was done he came with a big smile to me in the kitchen. I pressed a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What an awesome husband I have." Derek said and everything inside of me began to become warm and fuzzy.

Jep, Derek Hale was my husband. Life goal accomplished. Course, I would love it, when we would marry in the human world too. It would be great to marry in front of my family and friends. Still I was happy they were missing the supernatural 'wedding'. I really didn't want my dad or my friends or in fact anyone except Derek seeing me having sex. And Derek was just allowed, because he was the one I was having sex with.

I gave Derek another sweet kiss, when the doors to the loft flung open.

"Hi, mom, hi dad." Jackson said and the others from the pack greeted us too. Except Scott. "Something is different." He stated. Derek gave me a questioning look and I nodded and took his hand.

"There is something we need to tell you ..." Derek started. "We are married!" I interrupt him with a bright smile.

The pup's all smiled happy at us, even Scott. I think he started to approve our relationship and that meant a lot to me. Scott was my best friend after all and I want him to like the person I would spent the rest of my life with.

"That is so great!" "Congratulations!" "I'm so happy for you!" The Pup's were going on like this for at least ten minutes.

When the pup's left the topic, Isaac was the one who brought up a new one - Food. "Mom, will you cook something? I'm hungry." Isaac just looked so damn adorable the way he clenched his fingers in my (actually Derek's) shirt and looked at me with adorable puppy dog eyes. Isaac was definitely a puppy werewolf, moreover he was **my** werewolf puppy! So I couldn't resist to make some food for my pup's and my husband.

Half an hour later everyone was eating pasta. "So good, Mom." Erica moaned and the others agreed. "Thank you, pup's." I answered and hoped they didn't notice me blushing. Mostly when I cook it was just me and my dad and I never knew when he says he liked it, if he really meant it or if he just didn't want to hurt my feelings. On the other hand the pup's wouldn't want to hurt my feelings too. I shouldn't trust them with that. Nah, whatever. It isn't easy to cook so much so for once I should just take the credits. 

Later Derek helped me with the dishes and then Lydia suggest to play a game, so we wouldn't just sit in front of the tv again. In the end we played taboo. We didn't even finish the game, because I looked at the clock and wanted to sent them home, but Scott asked. "Can I stay here, please? I promise I will go to bed and sleep, but I want to sleep here with you." I gave him a funny look, just till Erica, Allison, Boyd and Lydia happily agreed. "I will sleep at my place again, but my dad has a night shift, so he will come back in the middle of the night and then sleep till midday. I guess you can all sleep over at mine. But I don't have extra beds ..." They didn't even let me finish. "That's not a problem I can sleep with you in your bed." Allison says and smiles brightly. "Then I sleep there too." Isaac stated. "I want too." Erica whined. "Me too." Lydia chirped. "Do you really think I didn't want too?" Boyd gruffly asked no one in practically. "I also want to!" Jackson says. Derek growled at the pup's, but it was just a playful one. Still he wrapped his arms around me. "I take precedence over you all when it's about sleeping in Stiles' bed." I just rolled my eyes at his possessive behaviour. "I'm sure my bed is big enough for all of us, when we cuddle up a bit." I smiled to calm the others. 

A little while later I was sure they took me too serious. Derek had his arms wrapped around me, I had one arm around Isaac, who was snuggled at the side of my body that wasn't covered with Derek, my other arm was around Lydia and Jackson, who both lay on top of me, cuddling with each other and me on the same time. Behind Isaac was Scott, he had his arm around Isaac, but one of his hands was on my shoulder. Allison was sprawled over Derek and Lydia. Mostly on Derek, which I was thankful for, because otherwise I sure wouldn't be able to breath anymore. Boyd was snuggled up at Derek's back. Erica somehow managed to lay on top of everyone. 

It sure didn't look like it, but it was comfortable as hell. And thank god, Dad didn't came in my room to look for me after he got home. He probably was too exhausted for that. It would have been really hard to explain without revealing that I am the Pack Mother. 

The next morning was as normal as it could get, if you were a pack mom of a bunch of teenagers. 

I made breakfast and then got to school with my pup's. Derek got back to his loft and another normal school day started. 

At least that was what I thought, when I left the house this morning. 

The second I sat a foot in the school, I felt like someone was watching me from afar. I didn't told the pup's, I didn't want them to worry. I know they would make a fuss over it. 

Later I seriously wished I had told the pup's, because I discovered that day, that I was wrong about the Alpha Pack. They were very much in Beacon Hills. 


	13. Aiden

_"Take one of theirs. Just be nice and introduce yourself to them." Deucalion smiled wicked. "Just show Derek that we are serious. Take a small werewolf, they will be more protective over the little ones. Don't kill the wolf, just make it a painful lesson. I want their Alpha to understand, that he can't beat us and that he can't protect his pack from us."_

That were Deucalion's words from last night. Because of this words Ethan and I were now following a boy trough the empty hallways of the school.

The Boy disappeared into the boys bathroom, but Ethan hold me back. I trusted that Ethan had a better place for an attack, so we waited for the boy to come out again.

It was a bit weird he hadn't noticed our smell yet. All day I had saw a few of the other werewolves, they all sniffed the air, when we were near. But it seemed like they couldn't quite put their finger on the smell. Good for us.

A few minutes later we followed the boy again, until Ethan nod at me and we both jumped out.

Before the small werewolf know what was going on, I had a hand pressed over his mouth and pressed him to my chest so he couldn't move much, while Ethan opened a door for me with a key.

It was the boy's locker room, which was empty at the moment, so Ethan locked the door again with the key, I had no idea how he got that thing. Actually I didn't really care where he got that key, I just threw the smaller werewolf into the shower.

This place was good for beating up a werewolf, the evidence could get washed away. At least most of the blood.

I was surprised to see how weak the boy really was. He had trouble standing up and I only throw him to the ground. This would get even easier than I thought it would be.

Before the werewolf know what I planned I kicked his stomach. He huffed for air, but I keep kicking him, till I heard ribs break. Then I picked him up to hit his face.

A little bit I was wondering why he wouldn't even show his real eyes and growl a bit at me, even if it was pointless.

Maybe he had the order not to show his powers at school. Being a pack member like that sucked. You always need to obey to the Alpha. But in an Alpha Pack Ethan and I had more freedom than ever before.

After a while I lifted the now nearly unconscious boy, just to throw him against a wall again. I hear some of his bones breaking, but I had no idea which this time.

"You can tell your Alpha, that Deucalion sends his greetings." Ethan said to the boy and the boy responded something. "What?" I asked. "Derek isn't my Alpha." The small werewolf spoke louder than before, but still hard to understand because of the blood in his mouth. I ripped his lip open, while I hit his face.

"You reek of the Hale Pack, of course you are a part of it." Ethan said, for some reason Ethan gave a damn about what the boy says. I rolled my eyes at Ethan for that. "I am, but I'm not a beta." The boy answered and it seemed like Ethan now smelled something he didn't noticed before, but before Ethan could asked the boy more questions the door to the locker room got kicked in by another werewolf.


	14. Erica

The whole day I smelled this weird smell and after Stiles took so long to come back from the bathroom, I also got a permission for leaving class for a short bathroom break. Of course I just wanted to search for Stiles.

I walked the way to the bathrooms.

When I came across the boy locker rooms I stopped dead in my tracks. I smelled blood - Stiles blood - my mom's blood.

I didn't even try to open the door normally, I just kick it in.

Just one glance at the giant twins and I know what they were and why I smelled this strange smell the whole day. They were Alphas. Alphas from the Alpha pack.

I saw Mom on the ground near the showers and there was so much blood. "Mom!", I screamed out.

In that moment I didn't cared that I was a beta and faced two much bigger Alphas. They hurt mom. They would pay.

I took the first twin by surprise. I just rammed my claws into his side and slashed open half his stomach. The other one longed for my throat, but he seemed too slow for me, I ducked away and then tackled him down.

I growled loudly at the Alpha and I know my eyes were glowing bright yellow. I hoped my pack would hear me growl. They needed to help me. Mom needed as many from us as possible to heal.

The Alpha, which I tackled down, throw me against a wall, so hard that the wall crumbled a bit and I couldn't breath for a moment. I fall to the ground, now Mom was right next to me, but that doesn't helped to calm me. So close I could hear how much trouble mom had to simply breath. But still I heard mom whisper to me. "Erica. Run. Please. Be safe." A tear slipped from my face, when mom stop speaking because the pain became too much.

My Mother was strong. He want me safe at all cost. So I had to be even stronger to protect my mother.

I jumped back up to my feet, despite the pain in my back, which was nothing compared to my Mom's pain, and shifted to my werewolf form. I growled loudly at the two Alphas, but they weren't here anymore. I shifted back, confused. I could still smell them, but I didn't followed their scent. First I just stood in the locker room baffled. But then I heard mum whimper again.

I turned around and gripped mum's arm at a place that wasn't full of blood to pull away pain, but it was so much pain and didn't get better. He still could barely breath, I didn't know how to help him. Mom coughed and sprinkles of dark blood painted his chin and throat now. Desperation overcame me and tears flood down my face.

"Love Derek. Love you. Pup's." I barely heard mum say it, but I see the sad smile, before mom's eyes began to slide shut.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mom! Mommy! You need to wake up, please. I need you mummy." I was sobbing now. I still heard Mom's slow and quiet heartbeat, but I was scarred I was just making the sound up.

"Erica! What's going on?" I heard Jackson's voice and turned around. "Mommy ..." I just whimper and Jackson sent a message with a phone to who knows who, then he came over to me and mom.

He grabbed mum's shoulder to also ease his pain. I see mom's eyes flutter a bit and now I was certain, that I hear a faint heartbeat.

"Hey, mom. Don't worry. The others will come." Jackson sounded collected but I could smell the fear on him and his eyes were close to burst into tears.

"What happened? Are you alright, Erica?", Allison asked from the locker room door, completely out of breath, the pack behind her. She first didn't saw mom, but I know she saw him when her face showed complete horror. They all run to mom to take pain or just to be here.

"Lydia, call Derek." Scott commanded and Lydia did, without moving away from mom.

The next minutes were filled with silent tension, just broken from mom's heavy breaths.

When Dad stormed in, I could see how mom raised his head a little.

"Deaton." Was all Dad said to us, before he lifted mom up. Nobody dared to say anything.

We others followed close behind Dad, easing pain, while dad walked, he walked the whole way to Deaton, I think mom lost his consciousness on the way, but at least there was still mom's heartbeat, we all desperately listened for.

Lydia bangend on the door of the animal clinic. As soon as Deaton opened and saw mom he was in emergency mode.

"We need to bring his bones in the right position again they can't heal otherwise." Deaton already said while motioned for dad to lay mommy down on the table.

All werewolves took the pain, but still mom hissed in pain, sliding out and in concussioness all the time, when his rib bones got moved back in place. The only positive thing was that mom's breathing sounded more clear and less like wheezing, after everything was done.

Deaton first wanted to wait till he would put the other bones back in place. But dad shot him a death glare. Sure this was really exhausting for us, but mom needed to be ok as soon as possible.

Deaton gave mom painkillers while his bones healed, so we could rest a bit. For us that meant, we would make shifts and still at least two people would take away pain at every moment.

I was resting and Isaac and dad took pain. Mom didn't woke up after he blacked out the last time. Isaac had his head next to mom and whimpered. "When will mommy wake up?"

Nobody answered, because we all didn't know.

We sat in Deaton's clinic for hours and mom still didn't woke up. "Someone should call the sheriff." Deaton suggested. But Derek shook his head and that was enough for Deaton to leave it.

It was getting dark outside and mom still hasn't woken up.

Dad even started to give mom kisses every once in awhile, but still nothing.

After Lydia let out a sob, she got pulled into Jackson's arms. She sure was trying to get the sobbing in control. She wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, but she started to get completely overwhelmed too much to handle for Jackson.

Dad took Boyd's hand motioning him to take his place at mom's side.

"Hey, hey." Dad whispered and took Lydia in his arms. "Stiles will be alright again and we will kill whoever did this." Lydia seemed to calm down a bit and after a moment of silence, I spoke up. "It were twins, both Alphas. There are from the Alpha Pack."

"Why do you know who attacked mom?" Allison asked, her face was also tear stained. "I fought against them, but they left after a few minutes. They just wanted to hurt mom ..." I couldn't keep speaking. I felt Dad's arms around me now. I buried my face into dad's chest. It smelled like woods, pack, family ..., but it smelled also like mom.

"How could you even stand up against two Alphas on your own." Deaton asked. I shrugged. Derek calmed me enough so I could speak again. "I needed to protect my mom so that was everything that mattered. I didn't thought much I just followed my instinct"

Deaton seemed to think for a moment, before he shared his thoughts with us. "I think it works both ways. Stiles is able to heal near the pack and the pack is able to get stronger near Stiles at least when his life's in danger. An Instinct to protect the Alpha's Mate."

Nobody really cared about the revelation, maybe we would care more, if mom would finally wake up. It's just, that not one of us could care about anything else than Mom at the moment.


	15. Derek

It was night when Stiles finally woke up. I was instantly by his side to hold his hand. "Stiles? Are you ok?" Stiles eyes fluttered open and he showed me a light smile. He nodded, so I smiled back. I know he was still in pain. Even with the pack around him, he didn't heal as good as he should. He was my Mate he wasn't supposed to get hurt in the first place. He was just supposed to be there for the pup's and for me. We were supposed to live a happy simple life, but I know I would never get something like that. Of course I would still try to get such a life for the sake of the boy in front of me. Because he deserved such a life and I want to be able to offer him that one day.

"Derek ..." he mumbled and I was completely at his side again. "Don't talk if it hurt." I say and start to stroke his hair. "It's ok, just ... I need to tell you: you were right. It was the alpha pack. Their leader is called Deucalion."

"Erica already told us that they were Alphas." I cut in, hoping he would calm down a bit. "Don't worry I will make them pay for this." I kissed his forehead. No one can touch my Stiles and just get away with it.

"No, Derek. What if that's what they want. The last thing we should do right now is to rush into a war against an enemy we know almost nothing about. Promise me to stay quiet. You and the pup's need to keep your head down." I saw in his beautiful whiskey coloured eyes and know I would probably give in to him. He was desperate. Damn, I just should do what he says. After all he was right. "I promise." I say and he calmed down. "Thanks, Wolfy." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I promise, too." I heard the voices of seven different teenagers behind me. "Thanks, pup's" Stiles said to them and was shortly after buried under a puppy pile.

"You should bring Stiles back to the loft. Maybe he heal better in a place that is strongly connected to the pack." Deaton told me and I nod. "Pup's!" I barked and the teenagers all let go of Stiles and looked up at me, respectful and maybe even a bit scared. "I want everyone to get their car or bike. Boyd you get Stiles' Jeep and drive it back to the animal clinic to pick up Lydia, Allison, Stiles and me. The others drive to my loft, after they picked up their car or bike from school and you walk together to the school. Nobody gets left behind. You stay together as long as possible. Do you understand?" I see the heads of the pup's nod and then they start to move. "But what is with me and Isaac?" Erica asked. "You two go to the loft. Order something nice, look for blankets, decide for a movie something like that, but more important make sure there is enough space so we all can cuddle with Stiles without squeezing him to death." After I gave these instructions Erica and Isaac began to smile brightly and nearly run out of the door. I shook my head over their behaviour even if it was damn cute, what I would never admit to them.

When I turned around I realize that the pack was gone just Stiles, Allison and Lydia were here. Allison played with Stiles hair and Lydia had her head beside Stiles the three talked quietly. I think Stiles want to cheer the girls up or make them think about something different, because I heard him say something about a school teacher and the girls both chuckled a bit.

"Now it is a bit quieter. I think I should tell you what I found out so far. About Mates." Deaton said. I took a chair and placed it next to Stiles so I could listen and hold Stiles' hand. When I sat, Stiles nodded at Deaton signaling that he could start.

"First I need to say it was hard to find anything, because even in the supernatural world no one knows anything certain about Alpha Mates. There are many wrong information, but I think I found a few useful one's. For one when you complete the bonding or 'wedding' you will get a strong emotional bond. A few sources said you will get this bond after the first full moon after you completed the marriage. I'm not sure if that is right. Also I didn't found much about the tasks who needed to get accomplished to complete the bond. But one of the tasks seemed to be the mutual confession or knowledge of love. Another was really hard to understand but I think it meant that you need to save each other, emotionally and physically. The last task I could find was the physically bond. I would say it means sex. But I'm sorry I can't tell you about every task or which you yet need to accomplish to get married."

"That isn't necessary. Derek and I are already married. I also would say that we accomplished all of the tasks you mentioned. Or what do you think, hon?" Stiles interrupted Deaton and then looked at me.

I let my mind wander. Sex was definitely a task. Right after our first time I noticed the accomplished triskelion. Now that I thought about it Stiles tattoo became nearly completed after I explained that I loved him and I stated that he loved me back. And when I thought about everything that happened since I became an Alpha ... Stiles definitely saved my life in every way possible.

I nod to show that Stiles was right and I looked again in this big beautiful brown eyes, which belonged to this astonishing man I would never be tired to love.

"You did it?" Lydia giggled with Allison and I rolled my eyes at our pup's.

"However ..." Deaton raised his voice a little bit, but Lydia mouthed in Stiles direction. I think her lips formed the words. 'I want every detail' I rolled my eyes again.

"So I also found out that Alpha Mate is just one Name. There are many different names for what Stiles is. Alpha is also just one of many names. But under all the different names I found one, that may answer your question about how this would affect the pack. One common name for an Alpha's Mate was 'Pack Mother', a term used for male and female. Therefore another name for the Alpha is 'Pack Father' also a term for female and male."

I see Lydia and Allison suppressing a laugh. "I'm sorry, but that is everything I could find out in this short time. At least these are the things I found, which aren't total rubbish. I still will try to find out more." Deaton promised. Stiles and I thanked him.

Half an hour later I was snuggled in a blanket Stiles on top of me and the pack around us.

Erica and Isaac found out that I had a sleeping couch upstairs. So they thought the most logical thing to do was to carry the thing down so we could all cuddle up on it. I was sure Isaac had broke his arm while this maneuver, even if everything was healed when I came home with other three pup's and Stiles in my arms. Stiles wanted to walk, but I didn't let him. We told the others what Deaton had told us, it wasn't much, but still it felt good to know at least something.

After another half hour the movie was still on, but Stiles was asleep, like half of the pack. Stiles breath was more even than it was half of the day and it seemed like his bones healed. Also for the pup's was this a really exhausting day and not just for them and Stiles. With the thought of Stiles being ok, save and sound in my arms and our pup's around us, I finally fall asleep.

And I will seriously install an alarm device, now. Just in case - I didn't want to risk anything with an Alpha Pack on the loose. I just want the best for my husband and my pup's.


	16. Stiles

On the next day I was much better. Still Derek wouldn't let me go to school, so I stayed a day at his. Not that I complained about a day with Derek. A Day we obviously spend mostly in bed. I also called my dad that day. He was really worried, because I didn't came home last night and also didn't contact him. I was happy I finally could tell him the truth. Maybe not the whole truth. But I told Dad that there was some serious werewolf business going on and the pack had needed me. I just left out the part with me being nearly beaten to death and ditching school today. If I would tell him I also would have to tell him about the Mate-thing and I just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

When the pup's came back from school I had already made dinner.

"Hey, Pup's." I greeted them, but they acted off. Normally (as far as you could call it normal and I still wondered when all this werewolf stuff got 'normal') they would be all happy and smiling and saying that they missed me over the day. But today they were all kinda depressed, kinda frightened even.

"Derek." I called out and he came to see if everything was alright. Actually I just called him, because this seemed serious so the whole pack should know. "What happened?" I asked Boyd, who looked like the most collected one, like always. "It's the Twins from the Alpha Pack. They're students at Beacon Hills High now!" Erica answered me, slightly panicking.

I looked over at Derek, but he just had the same facial expression that I had. What the hell was that Pack planing?

"But they didn't attack you?" Derek ask and the pup's shake their heads. "And you didn't attack them?" I asked and the faces of my pup's were answer enough. They didn't do anything, but they wanted to.

"Whatever they want, we should wait till we know more. I already said it yesterday: We have no idea how strong or how many they are or what they want. Right now everyone of us should keep their head down. Of course when they attack us I want you to defend yourself, but don't give them a reason to start a war. The last thing Beacon Hills need right now is a war between two werewolf packs!" After my little speech the pack got quite.

"Buy they hurt you ..." Scott said.

"You heard Stiles: we don't want a war. If we start one now many of us will get hurt. Probably even outsiders will get hurt then." Derek now put his foot down and the pup's left it.

 

The next day I was much better and back in school just to see one of the twins in my first class. It got even better. The Guy sat down right beside me. He even leaned over to me. "How's it going? I hope the wounds don't hurt too much." The Guy grinned wickedly and in his voice was not even a hint of sympathy for me. I was pretty sure that he was the guy who hit me, while his brother watched.

"Aiden, by the way." The Guy said reaching for my hand to shake. I let my hands slip under the table so we couldn't shake hands. I even heard Boyd growl at Aiden. I gave Boyd a warning glare and Aiden laughed a bit, but I didn't really understand what was so funny.

Later that day I walked with Isaac to my next class. I had nearly every class with at least one of the twins. So I quickly found out that the other twin was named Ethan.

As far as I could say they were both psychopaths. But Aiden seemed to be more short tempered and more violent than Ethan. In general Ethan had more brain matter than his brother.

Out of nowhere I saw them and tensed. They stood in the middle of the by now empty hallway (Isaac and I were a bit slow) and the twins gave us the best wicked grins and flashing red eyes they could manage. That was all it needed for Isaac to go nuts. Seriously this guy!

Aiden smile got even wider. "Shut your face." I snapped at him, but to my surprise his smile disappeared. Maybe because of Isaac's fist in his face, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Of course I ran to Isaac to get him off of Aiden. Seriously we were at school every moment a teacher could ...

"Stilinski! Lahey! What are do you think you are doing?" I heard Mr. Harris. Slowly I closed my eyes, just to turn around and stand in front of an angry chemistry teacher.

Aiden got up on his feet with Ethan's help. I get why neither of them fought back, they just wanted to make us fight so we would get into trouble, those assholes.

"Detention for both of you!" I was lucky it was just detention. My dad would be furious, if I would get suspended.

That incident pretty much explained why I later was sitting in a little room together with Isaac to restock the janitors supplies. "That suck's." Isaac stated and I gave him a death glare. "You would have killed him in the middle of the hallway without any hesitation, if anybody would let you."

He even looked a little bit guilty. A good part of being a mother - you can make anyone feel guilty, especially your pup's. 

Isaac turned his back on me, his head down and mumbled. "They hurt you, mom."

"But I'm fine now. We shouldn't rush into all of this. We need a clear head." I explained.

A moment we kept doing our tasks in silence.

"Are the others home, yet?" I asked trying to start a normal conversation. Isaac smiled at me like he know what I tried to do. "Allison, Erica and Lydia are shopping. Jackson and Scott are at training, but I think Boyd went home."

"When we come home, I will make dinner. What do you want?" At this words Isaac turned around looking with shinning puppy eyes at me and saying. "Your homemade hamburgers!" I laughed.

"Sure. I can ..." But I couldn't finish the sentence, because the door shut close and all colour left Isaac's face.

He tried to open the door. It didn't work.

He tried to kick in the door. It didn't work.

Isaac got more and more desperate. It was like I could feel it. His breathing quickened and his claws came out.

Lightly I touched his shoulder as careful as I could. "Isaac. Everything's fine I'm here." I whispered.

Yellow eyes met mine, when Isaac turned around. He growled. "Isaac. It's me. Stiles. I'm not that monster you grew up with." I seriously refused to call Isaac's biological father anything near father or dad. After how he treated Isaac he wasn't worth being a father, but Isaac had another Dad now. "Isaac. Repeat: Your dad is Derek." I waited. "Dad. Derek." He managed to say. "Your Mom ..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Isaac broke down in my arms. He sobbed and didn't managed to get out anything except "Mom.". He cried till the door get ripped open.

Jackson and Scott stared at the crying Isaac in my arms. "The twins captured us here?" I asked my other two pup's and they nodded slowly. It nearly seemed like they had more respect for me than before, maybe because of my dangerous low voice.

It took just a few minutes for Isaac to calm down after we got out.

"They should pay for everything they did to the pack." Scott says through gritted teeth, his eyes switching between Isaac and me. "I know how we can take pay-back. They want to play pranks? I think nobody told them that I'm really good at that." The wicked smile on my face lighted the mood of the others too.

On the next day we would get the twins in a little bit of trouble.

When we made our way back home, I began to explain my plan and tell the other three what they needed to do tomorrow.

We wouldn't start a war, but I will not sit around and watch those Alphas bully my pack. It is my duty as pack mom to protect my pack. No matter what Derek says, I know it is.


	17. Boyd

I was just making homework, while dad was looking through different books (probably doing research or something like that), when the alarm set off, Dad install lately. Dad didn't even paid much attention to it, but I was suspicious. The other boys were still in school with mom and Erica would have wrote a text to me before coming back home from their shopping tour.

I sniff the air. It smelled like Alphas and I didn't meant Dad with that. I just jumped up and to the door.

Before Dad was even off the chair he was sitting in, I was thrown against a pillar in the loft. "Boyd!" I heard Dad growl at the Alpha, who had me pinned against the ground now. But Dad never came to get the Alpha off of me. I couldn't move every time I tried to get free the Alpha pressed me against the ground again. When I finally managed to turn my head a little bit, I saw a picture, which would hunt me in my nightmares for months.

A women, an Alpha with long brown hair and dark skin, pushed a pipe through Dad's chest. Dad was on all four, breathing heavily, thick red blood came out of his mouth and chest. The smell was nearly unbearable. I just wanted to help him. He was my Dad I couldn't lose him.

"Derek, Derek, Derek ... Why are you so feisty? I guess you already figured out that we didn't came to this town to fight." I heard the voice of a third Alpha, but I didn't really cared, I just fixed my eyes on dad.

"You want me in your pack. I know. Not gonna happen." I could hear how much pain it caused for Dad to speak this few words. They want Dad? Why didn't he tell us that he knew what they wanted? Did he even told mom?

"Did you know that when an alpha kill his Beta, the Alpha will gain the Beta's power."

This Man was going on like this for like hours. He talked about his old pack and that Dad should kill us all. I really didn't care what that crazy man says. Dad wouldn't kill his pack, it didn't matter how much power he could get from it. He loves us, his pack and he loves mom.

"... In the End you will also kill the others. It was really complicated to find out who is actually in your pack. I mean you don't just have werewolves in your pack. I was seriously surprised. I heard from packs with humans or other creatures along them. But Derek Hale, a born-werewolf being the Alpha of such a pack. But I wondered even more when I realized who you choose to be part of the pack. There is this Girl, Lydia. She isn't a werewolf, but she isn't human either. I don't know what she is, but I am sure she is helpful in some kind of way. Supernatural beings mostly are. Then there is also the Argent. A Girl trained to hunt werewolves. Someone with such abilities is sure better a friend than an enemy. But what I can't understand is the human boy. Stiles. Mother died when he was young, Father is the sheriff, but there is nothing special about him, nothing helpful. Why would you have him in your pack?" I laughed coldly at the Alpha. "You are so dumb! Stiles isn't unhelpful, he is the most important pack member."

"Then enlighten me little Beta. What is so special about this human." The Alpha turned his head to me, but I turned my head to dad. He whispered one word. "Attack."

In that moment I knew I did a mistake by telling the Alphas that Stiles was important. When they would know what he was, they would know how to get dad to join them. Dad would do everything for mom's and our safety. He even would leave and never come back, when the only other option was to let us get killed.

So for mom's sake I gripped the wrist of the Alpha on top of me and with a flip of his wrist I turned us around so I could hit the Alpha in the face. First the Alpha was surprised, but after a few good hits from me he didn't moved anymore. Then I stood up to help dad with the other two.

But the female Alpha was already on the ground groaning in pain and the other one, the one who talked so much, I guess the leader Deucalion, had blood all over his face and just stood up again. Dad on the other hand looked like a real Alpha, tall and scary, his face transformed to his werewolf face, the pipe, which was in his chest a few minutes ago, was now in his hand. And I never saw Dad this angry.

"You will now leave my home and when you touch my pack again. We will kill every single one of you." Dad said and they did what he said. The women carried out the Alpha I punched into unconsciousness.

When all three were gone I rushed to Dad's side. "I'm sorry I was so dumb and nearly gave away what mom is. But dad are you ok?" I said and motioned at Dad's chest, which seemed completely healed. So Dad just nod. "Boyd, I don't want you to tell anybody that I got hurt. It is healed by now, so nobody needs to worry. But you know they will overreact, when you tell them. I don't want them to worry about nothing. So please get a mop, while I wash the blood off." I nodded after what Dad said. I didn't like it to hide stuff from mom, but he would just worry about nothing. When I turned around an arm hold me back. I turned around and saw Dad's worried face. "This Alpha didn't hurt, did he?" "I'm fine, dad." I replied.

Twenty minutes later the girls came back from their shopping trip and a short while after that mom and the rest of the pack arrived with paper bags full of food from the Grocery Store.

When mom announced he would make homemade hamburgers I knew we would put the whole "telling the others from mine and dad's meeting with the Alpha Pack" somewhen after dinner.


	18. Stiles

When I laid in bed with an asleep Derek cuddled at my back. I thought about the pack meeting we had after dinner.

Derek had told me about his and Boyd's 'meeting' with the Alpha Pack and I had told Derek about the twins.

Now it was clear what they wanted. They wanted to make our life's as troublesome as possible so that Derek would give in and join them.

The Pup's nearly broke down in tears, when they thought Derek would leave us. He needed over an hour to convince the pup's that he would never leave us.

I believed him. He would never do that to me, except ... he could save my life by leaving me.

I try not to think about it too much and cuddle more into Derek's chest. Derek wouldn't leave me. That was my last thought before I fall asleep.

On the next day when I woke up, it was a normal morning. Also Derek was long gone, when my dad woke me up.

In Econ I tried to ignore Aiden while I also tried to look confident for Boyd.

After lunch break I had a class together with most of my pups this was the time when we put our plan to action. I sat right between the twins and put my backpack on the table. Before I put my books I out, I put many different mechanical parts of the a motorcycle on the table. It was from Aiden's bike. While I told the twins that I had no idea what all the stuff was actually for I heard the sound of a gas pedal of a bike fully pressed down. Aiden jumped out and disappeared in the hallway. I smiled widely. He got right into our trap. I told Isaac to drive Aiden's bike in the school hallway. Scott helped with stealing the bike while we others were in class. Isaac had the order to leave the bike directly in front of Aiden, so the teachers would think Aiden drove the bike in the school and that plan worked perfectly.

That's what I call payback! Stupid Alpha pack. What do they think they are? Just coming here to my town and wanting to get my husband. Seemed like they never met a Stilinski before. As if I would give them what is rightfully mine.

Aiden got suspended, but beside that nothing else happened. Maybe the Alpha Pack was scared of us after the Alpha of our pack and one beta kicked the asses of three older Alpha's.

There was just one Surprise at LaCrosse practise. We had three new team members. After seeing his new players Coach was really happy. Because the new players were three huge werewolves. Of course coach didn't knew about the werewolf part.

You already guessed: two of the new members were the twins, but the third was Boyd. Boyd just joined, because Coach talked with him a few times after class and the other pup's on the team told him it would be fun. Also for some strange reason the school thought that LaCrosse would help Aiden with his aggressive behaviour and so he was forced to join in despite his suspension.

Practise got way more existing now. When I got out of the field I already saw the girls on the tribunes, then Lydia texted someone on her phone. First I was confused, but after ten minutes I saw a sourwolf next to the Girls on the tribunes.

And I mean sourwolf. The Derek Hale from the last days, who was cute and laughed and everything, disappeared. Now it was my old sourwolf with his death glance, but he didn't look at me, his death glare was directed at the twins. I tried to get my husband's attention so I did the most idiotic thing I could do. I waved like a five year old girl. I was well aware of the fact that I looked stupid standing on the field and waving at Derek. First he didn't notice (what made me feel even stupider), but then he got Lydia's elbow in his ribs. She pointed at me and Derek's face lighten up, while he smiled at me. I smiled back and then concentrated on practise. Nothing really happened while practise. I don't think the twins would do something while our whole pack was around.

Later in the locker room Danny made a comment about my little 'fanclub' (apparently everyone from the LaCrosse team called them like that). He just jokingly asked me, if it was a rule that there always has to be four members of my fanclub.

I didn't laugh, my pup's also didn't. So Danny acted like he didn't even made the comment.

Again I waited ages for the others to finish, when they did we walked together back to the field. My 'fanclub' was still there. "Hi, Derek." I greeted my wolf. He smiled brightly and stood up, so he could give me a hug. "Hey, gorgeous." Derek replied and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"And? What are we doing now?" Allison asked and looked at me.

"I'm sorry pup's, but I will go home and do homework - alone. I am a little behind and need to catch up." I excuse myself, but the sad faces of my pup's broke my heart. "I promise tomorrow I will be there for you the whole day. Just the pack and it's Saturday, so we could make it a sleepover-thing again. Besides it's full moon so we really should stay together." I succeeded to cheer them up so I left while the pup's made plans for tomorrow. Just one person followed me.

Derek.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to do homework. You can come to my house later to sleep with me in my bed again, but first I need to get some work ready." I explained to him with a sigh. He just gave me a kiss and left with a little "Ok. See you later, babe."


	19. Stiles

e came by later. But like an hour after I started doing my homework.

"Your dad isn't home?" He asked, but he knew the answer already. Thanks to his super smelling and hearing skills.

"He's working, will be back in two hours." Derek nod and to my surprise he just sat down on my bed watching me.

At first ... at some point he started to ask me if I didn't want to do something else. He asked like every ten minutes.

At one point he did something even worse.

"Is there really nothing I could do to stop you from homework?" Derek asked in a low sexy voice. He looked deep into my eyes and flashed them red for a short moment. He was now right in front of me.

"N-No, there is nothing."I barely get out. I really wanted to do something with Derek. But I would get into trouble in school if I didn't do my homework, again.

Derek faked a sigh and said "There's no need for trying. - You know it's really hot in here." Before I could stop Derek his shirt was off of his upper body. It wasn't even warm in here! But Derek knew that, he just wanted me to break and damn I wanted to. He smirked at me, so I turned to my homework and ignored a half naked Derek in my room.

It worked for like five minutes, then I felt warm lips on my neck and I couldn't keep in a moan. "We have an hour till your Dad comes home shouldn't we use this time in an better way.", he said and again he sounded so unbearably sexy. I laughed shortly "You really do everything to get in my pants, don't you?" He turned me around and smiled at me. "But it works." This time his lips were on my and I slowly stand up to press our bodies together. "You know we could do this more often when your dad would know about us." Mumbled Derek against my neck. I laughed sarcastically "Please, go ahead and tell him that you, Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf and 24 years old, took the virginity of his only and underaged son. Oh and don't forget to tell him that having sex with me was the last step to marry me in the world of the supernatural." Derek just rolled his eyes. "You wanna talk or you wanna have some action?" Derek asked before attacking my neck again. "You started ..." I mutter quietly before a moan slip out of my mouth. Derek was working on opening my pants. I was sucking on his bottom lip while he shoved his hand into my boxers.

"Derek Hale, you will step back from my son!"  And that was the voice of my father. Both me and Derek looked to my door. My Dad was seriously pointing a gun at Derek. "Dad!" I scream at him. I think it was a Mate thing that I panic a little bit when someone threaten Derek.

Very slowly Derek pulled his hands out of my pants. I rolled my eyes. "Step a few steps back." Dad ordered to Derek, who followed the order. "Dad, stop being ridiculous." I groaned.

"I am not. You expect me to just be ok with this?! He is much older than you, I could put him in a cell. And he is a freaking werewolf! Stiles, really? All your friends are supernatural creatures, couldn't you at least have a normal boyfriend?"

At least he doesn't have any problems with me being gay.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I am seriously in love with your son." Derek said and I'm not sure if he made it better or worse.

"Dad, please put the gun down." I sighed. Dad seemed at first like he just realised that he still had his gun pointed at Derek and, thank god, he put his gun away.

"Dad, I am old enough to make my own decisions. Also it wouldn't make a big difference if Derek would be a normal guy or something like that. Like you said all my friends are fully involved in the supernatural disaster, which is going on in Beacon Hills, and so am I. I already am right in the middle of everything. I know you want me to be save. Trust me, the safest I can get is at Derek's side." I looked my dad straight in the eyes and he sighed. I won. "Fine." He sighed again and turned around to leave. Then turned to us again his arms crossed. I know what would follow now. The Rules.

"But on school days he isn't allowed after 11 pm and when he sleep over your door stays open." I nod. That's acceptable. "And when he hurts you, I will get some wolfsbane bullets from Argent." I saw how Derek gulped. My dad could be scary sometimes. Maybe I shouldn't have told him how he could kill werewolves and that Chris Argent was a hunter, who had dozens of wolfsbane bullets.

"I will never hurt Stiles, Sir." Derek respond to Dad and somehow it was cute how Derek called my dad 'sir' all the time, like Derek was a teenager. Dad gave Derek a look, which somehow seemed like he wanted to say 'I hope so for your own sake'.

I let out a breath when Dad finally left my room. "At least now he knows." Derek said and I throw him a glare. "He still doesn't know about the Mate thing and I think we should wait a few months before telling him that I am your Mate. Otherwise he would seriously shoot you." "Maybe you're right." "Just maybe? I'm definitely right!" "Of course, baby. You are always right." For a certain reason Derek lowered his voice at his last comment. I also was pretty sure he was mentally undressing me. I laughed bitterly and just ignored him. I sat down at my desk again. "Nice try, mister, but I have homework to do and I'm most certainly not sleeping with you, when my dad is in the next room, probably just waiting to storm in at every little noise that could indicate we are doing something inappropriate." I didn't even turned around, I just heard a huff from Derek and then how he let himself fall out of my window.

I would see him tomorrow


	20. Stiles

My door was open and a sleeping Alpha werewolf was spooning me.

Looking back I should have seen it coming.

After weird breakfast with Derek and Dad, I put a few clothes in a bag together with a few things of the bathroom I had twice. I planned on just leaving them at Derek's, that was also the reason why I brought three pairs of pants, socks, underwear and a sweatpants and a bunch of shirts and hoodies.

I assure my dad that I wouldn't be alone with Derek, that the whole pack would be there and we mostly met over night because it was a full moon. I needed to repeat that at least four times before Dad let me go.

When I arrived with Derek at his loft, the other pack members were already there. "Mum! Dad!" I heard from all sides and soon Derek and I were in the middle of a group hug.

After the pup's made Dinner (pizza), we ate in front of the tv. First we watched a superhero movie, then some kind of romance drama, because the girls won't shut up about it and we were in the middle of a horror movie, when it happened.

Derek just disappeared into the bathroom, when Lydia and Jackson started to fight. No idea what they were fighting about in the first place, but now Lydia said so loud that everyone heard it. "You are the worst!" And everyone knew what would follow, Jackson maybe doesn't need to be chained up anymore in full moon nights but he still hasn't full control on full moon. So Jackson turned. Before anyone could move I was already there and pulled Lydia away. Whatever Lydia was, she never showed any kind of healing abilities, so she was safe as far away as possible. I knew that a werewolf with no control at a full moon, could kill even his loved ones.

Jackson was in full werewolf-mode now and growled at the pack. "Jackson!" I said in a demanding tone. Jackson turned his head to me, still all werewolfy, but I thought I saw a hint of recognizing in his glowing blue eyes.

But before anything else could happen, I heard a growl from behind me. Derek was also in werewolf-mode. His fangs bared, claws out and red eyes at Jackson. But Derek seemed to become even furrier and bigger. We all stared at Derek when he got bigger, his bones new formatting and fur spread out of his skin. His clothes ripped and laid on the ground now, when the whole pack stared at Derek in disbelief. In Derek's loft stood a giant black wolf.

Derek growled at Jackson and I could feel Jackson shift back behind me and whimper. "Derek? What the hell?!" I suddenly asked and Derek turned his head to me. His red eyes seemed more gentle, when he looked at me. I still didn't hear anything from the pup's, they're probably too shocked. But Derek seemed to be the only person, which acted like nothing happened. He just walked over to me and licked my hand, then he pushed me gently over to the couch. I sat down and Derek curled himself around my side. We continued to watch movies till we all fall asleep. The pup's even acted like normal after an hour. They also came to the couch Derek and I were on and cuddled with us, like nothing ever happened. At the same time Derek was still a fucking Wolf! He didn't even bothered to turn back into human form.

Still I fall asleep and in the next morning I woke up with a naked Derek around me. I woke him, so he could put some clothes on, before the pup's would be awake.

The Pup's were still asleep, when Derek came into the kitchen. He smiled and tried to kiss and hug me, but I didn't let him. I could feel that he was hurt, Deaton said that we would have an emotional bond after the first full moon as a married couple, but I was sure Deaton didn't mentioned that Derek would turn into a giant wolf.

"So we are just gonna ignore the fact, that you turned into a giant wolf last night?!" I asked with a bit sarcasm in my voice. Derek gave me a funny look after that. "You are mad." He stated, like he couldn't believe that he knew that. I rolled my eyes. "Emotional bond! Jesus, Derek, are you ever listening? Deaton told us." Derek looked a bit offended, maybe I could have said that in a nicer tone. But screw it! Derek was right I was mad. "I can turn into a wolf since yesterday. I don't even know why you make such a big deal out of it." Derek said. I rolled my eyes. "You have a new ability since yesterday and you don't care? You don't even want to know why?" I was completely baffled by the lack of interest my husband showed. "Stiles, it's because of you. Every time we became closer since I became an Alpha I could feel how I got stronger and when I was a wolf, I felt stronger than anything else. Like I could protect my pack from everything. So yeah, I don't question what will make us win over the Alpha Pack!" He got louder with every word. But before I could make a snarky remark, I heard Isaac wince. Derek and I turned to the kitchen door where our pup's were standing. They looked so sad that it nearly broke my heart. "Why are you fighting?" Boyd tried to sound casual, but I could hear the fear behind it. "It's about your Alpha turning into a wolf and doesn't even care about it." I answered and Derek huffed. "Maybe I just told you why I didn't care." He answered. "Will you break up now?" Erica interrupted us. She sounded really scared, like a few days ago, when I got beaten up by the Alphas and barely moved.

Derek shook his head. "We wouldn't break up, because of something like that." I explained to the pup's, but they didn't seemed convinced.

I and Derek sighed at the same time. "We still love each other no matter what." Derek explained. I looked at him and saw how soft his eyes were on me. "Derek is right. You don't have to worry, pup's." I assured them.

 

Later I was on the way home from Deaton, when I saw Derek's text.

<3 My Wolf <3 : Do you want to come over? I want to make up for this morning. I hate it, when you're mad at me.

I nearly made an totally unmanly 'Ooooh' sound, but I could stop myself and tipped back.

Stiles : I'm not mad at u anymore, Wolfy.

Stiles : Still, Dad will want me @home cause he didn't saw me ths WE. Will have some good ol dad & son - time :)

<3 My Wolf <3 : Okay

I smiled at my text and nearly drove into another car. After that I put my phone aside. Dad would kill me, if I would hurt myself in a car crush, because I was on the phone.

When I told Deaton a few minutes earlier about Derek turning into a giant wolf, he just said that he wasn't really surprised. It was a Mate-thing that Derek got stronger and even Derek's mother was able to turn into an actual wolf. At first I was a bit pissed that Derek didn't thought it was necessary to mention that his mother had such abilities, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

I came home before Dad did, like I expected. I would make something to eat and search for a good movie, while I would wait. I made Lasagna. When I was finished, I still had an hour until Dad would come home. So I decided to wait, before I would bake the food, so it wouldn't be cold when we ate.

I was just ready with cleaning the kitchen from the mess I made while cooking, when the phone rang.

I got it. "Hello, Stilinski here." I greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello, Stiles. I don't think we met. My name is Deucalion." The voice was ice cold and made shivers run down my spine. Deucalion. The Guy who attacked Boyd and Derek. The Alpha, who lead the Alpha Pack.

"What do you want?" I asked as cold as possible. I heard Deucalion chuckle. "I just want to have a nice chat."

"I don't believe that." I answered. Again the chuckle. "Not in the mood for a chat? Fine, than I just threaten you. I did research on you, my dear. You are just a kid, a human and still you run with the wolves. First I didn't get it. Why was everyone in the pack so fixated on you, but then the twins told me that the Betas call you 'Mom'. I put one and one together. You are Derek's Mate. It made all sense then. I heard the stories about Alphas and their Mates, about their unbreakable love for each other. But Stiles I will have fun proving you wrong. I will make Derek kill his Betas one by one. You will watch them die and be helpless about it. Because even if you are an Alpha's Mate, you are nothing more than a human. You won't be able to save them. Derek will kill your friends and then when you want to die because it hurts so much the person you love the most will grant you that wish. The Pack will die and just Derek will survive and come with us. You're just a thing that holds him back, but as soon as he feels the power he gets from killing his Betas, he will kill you too. You may be a problem in my plan, but not one I couldn't take care of. I just wanted to tell you that, Stiles. You can't protect them and you can't help them. You're just the reason they all have to die. Because at first I thought of letting the humans in the pack live, because Derek wouldn't get stronger from it, but now, they all need to die."

The line went dead, but I still clenched the phone in my hand. Tears run down my cheeks.

My pup's.

Deucalion can't hurt them. He just can't. I never felt that helpless like in this moment.

I just sat on the couch in the living room crying. Slowly I put the phone down and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't.

I heard the front door open and the voices of my pup's come to the living room, but I couldn't move.

My Pup's couldn't die. I won't let him. I will do anything to save them.


	21. Isaac

I went into the living room from the Stilinski house with the others from the pack. Just Derek wasn't here, we had no idea why he didn't came with us, but he assured us, that everything was fine between Mum and him. Nevertheless we were all joking. But in the second we saw Stiles on the couch head down we knew something was wrong.

"Mommy, are you upset?" Erica asked carefully. Mom stiffened. He whipped something from his eyes and said "No! I'm fine!" with a broken voice.

Peng!

It felt like a shot right into my heart. Mummy cried and I didn't knew why. This feeling felt so awful I don't want to feel something like that ever again.

I know the others felt the same, because we all sprinted to the couch to get to our Mother.

He seemed surprised when Erica and Boyd was clutched to his left side, Allison and Lydia to his right, Scott and Jackson to his feet and I sat on his lap.

We all hugged him tightly.

"Mummy, why are you upset?" Lydia asked, nearly crying. "Please, don't be sad, Mum." Boyd whispered. "We do everything to cheer you up, mummy! Just tell us what you want." Jackson whinned.

On Mum's face appeared a sad smile. "It is nothing." Mom sniffed and we all hugged him tighter. "Tell us what happened." Allison said.

Mum opened his mouth and then closed it again and then he opened his mouth and told us what happened.

"I got a phone call from Deucalion. He said he would find a way to make Derek kill me with his own hands, but before I die he would let me watch my puppies die and that I couldn't do anything against it, because I'm useless and just a problem he will take care of." Mummy was sobbing now and I hugged him as tight as I could. I didn't want Mummy to sob. Deucalion was the problem. How dare he to tell our mom that he is useless. I would die for him.

"You aren't useless, Mummy. You keep us together you make us stronger." Scott said.

"Daddy would never hurt you nor will he let anyone lay a finger on you!" Erica affirmed.

"We all love you, Mum." Boyd whispered.

"Without you we wouldn't even be a real pack. Without our Mom we would fall apart." I said.

"You tell me every day that you love me and need me. I know I'm not useless for you. I love you, pup's and that is the reason I don't want Deucalion to hurt you." Mom sobbed again.

When the tears won't stop running from Mom's eyes I started to cry too.

We all reassure Mommy that we were safe, that Deucalion wouldn't hurt us.

When Mom passed out from exhaustion I weren't the only one crying with Mom.

After a while, we were all still hugging our now sleeping mom, Scott whispered "Deucalion is as good as dead." We all nod in agreement.

How dare he to upset Mommy!

When the Sheriff came home, he just smiled at us and didn't said anything, so we continued to cuddle mom.

It was later when Dad came by and Mom woke up from the noise, he made. "What's going on?" Dad asked. "It's nothing, they just came by, because they missed me." Mom answered and gave us a glance that clearly said 'Don't tell him about the call'. None of us mentioned it anymore. Mom ordered some chinese for all of us.

Not long after that we all sat in the living room watching a football game. The sheriff came down and now sat next to Dad, both with a beer in one hand, and having a little chat. Dad seemed a bit nervous, it really seemed more like an interrogation than small talk.

When we finished eating, we helped Mom do the dishes and cleaning up. I noticed how Scott sometimes stared at me and then looked away as if I wouldn't have noticed. I asked him if there was something on my face, but he shook his head and blushed. Really weird, I would ask Mom later what was up with Scott. Mom always knew stuff like this. "Stiles, can I talk to you. In private." The sheriff asked. Mom noded and followed the sheriff outside. It took five minutes and the sheriff came back in with an stressed expression and without mom. "Where is Stiles?" Lydia asked and tried to make it sound casually. "I did something really stupid." was the answer. I turned to look at Lydia, Allison and Scott, who were also in the kitchen, because we helped mom before. "What did you do?" Scott asked and sounded really concerned.

The sheriff sighed deeply. "There are a few murders, a serial killer, as far as we can tell. All of the victims have been sacrificed. The Killer always kills three people with something in common and then kill three people with something else in common. I did research it is some kind of druid thing. The Killer already killed three virgins, three doctors, three soldiers and two teachers. Ten minutes ago I got a call that they found another body. I told Stiles about it and asked him if he know something about it. He got really offended, he thinks I want to arrest someone of this pack. But I know it's bullshit. You are good kids, Stiles told me what you all did to protect this town. He run off, but he will be back in a few, don't worry." I was wondering why we didn't hear anything about the murders. On the other hand the Alpha Pack was always at our mind, so we didn't pay much attention to anything else I guess. Sure we heard about teachers going missing, but ... Ok, seriously I wasn't really paying attention to anything else outside the pack. I'm really happy right now, so for once in my life I could concentrate on just being happy.

"When two teachers are already dead, we should watch out for a third going missing." Dad said. He stood in the door frame the others behind him, obviously listening to the conversation for some time. "Tonight is a memorial concert for everyone who got killed in the school. The teachers will be there." Lydia said. "That means we should be there too." Dad explained.

"And what's with Mom?" Erica asked slightly worried, before we head out to the school and to Deaton to get to know what we were dealing with exactly. "Don't worry we will know when he's in trouble." Dad said and subtly touches his chest. The sheriff didn't noticed it, but we know what Dad meant. He would feel if Mom got into danger.


	22. Stiles

My Breath got visible in the air, it was really cold. I should get back quickly.

My red hoodie maybe was warm, but not that warm.

Why was I even so dumb and stomp off into the woods, just because of a stupid fight. It wasn't even the first time Dad thought that one of my pup's was a cold blooded killer. Sure I heard about the murders. Just yesterday Lydia told me one of the teachers got missing and would die, but she had no idea why she knew that. I already thought she was some kind of psychic, so I wasn't so much surprised by that.

Then I wondered. Why is my way back so much longer than my way into the woods? Oh Crap! I am lost. In the moment I realized this and slight panic begins to rise in my chest, I could feel Derek.

I didn't know how, but somehow I could feel that Derek was on his way to get me.

I tried to walk further in the direction I suggested civilization was. After a while I saw a big wolf sprint in my direction and with big I meant supernatural like big. It was Derek.

I could feel his worries for me, but I just hugged his wolf body burying my face into his fur. He notched my side and his big red eyes looked at me questioning. "I'm fine, I just got lost." I mumbled. Without hesitation Derek dropped to the ground so that I could climb on his back, considering that this was the fastest way back I obeyed.

When I sat on top of Derek I buried my hands deep into his fur to get a good grip, but careful not to pull out hairs. Derek stands up, when he was sure I was safe on his back.

Then he began to walk, much slower than he actually could run in this form, but still much faster than we would be if I would walk by my own.

At one point Derek stops abruptly, I nearly fell down, but managed to grip tight on Derek's fur. I was wondering why Derek stopped, when Derek starts to growl at something. I heard Deucalion's voice before I saw him. "If this isn't Derek and his Mate ..." I heard the other Alphas laugh and then saw them coming from the trees. "It looks more like little red riding hood and the big bad wolf." Kali purred and Deucalion smirked.

I know that there was no way of escaping, so I pet Derek's fur a bit to calm him down or maybe to calm me down. I had no idea how to get out of this situation.

"Take them." Deucalion ordered and Derek growled at the Alphas. Before I could do anything I felt something sharp on my neck. I pulled it out, while my mind became already foggy. It was a needle. Those Alphas needed to inject me something so they could defeat me and Derek? Maybe Deucalion was really afraid of my Big Bad Wolf.

The last thing I remember is how I fell down to the ground, but I didn't even felt the pain of it anymore.

Without an idea of how much time went by, I woke up in a dirty place.

I looked around, maybe it was some kind of warehouse. No matter where I was, Derek wasn't with me, but Deucalion was.

"Hello, Stiles." He said and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Where is Derek?" I asked gruffly. Maybe Dad taught me to be always polite, but I think Dad would also make an exception for Alpha-asshole-werewolf. On said Alpha-asshole-werewolf's face was spreading a smile now and he answered me. "Don't worry we will let him in soon enough. But then you will wish he wasn't near you." Cold laughing filled the warehouse, but I just intensified my glare. "Derek would never hurt me!" I spat out, when I got what Deucalion meant. Now he gave me a pity smile, like he won the first price on a beauty pageant and I made second. "He will not just hurt you, he will kill you. Because, Stiles, I changed my mind. First Derek will kill you and then his Betas. But you are right, Derek won't hurt you - knowingly. But there is a certain kind of wolfsbane, which make werewolves go into rage. Not even the mightiest Alphas can control their actions then. Derek will kill you and then after a few hours, after he already killed you by ripping your body to pieces, he will wake up, won't know what he did, but your blood will be all over his body and he will know by your scent that the dead body is his beloved human."

I wanted to answer with some witty combat, because that was nonsense. But then the woman and the tall and muscled man brought in Derek. He seemed like he passed out, but I couldn't see injuries.

They let him fall and left the warehouse, so it was just me and Derek. In that moment Derek woke up and started to stand up his back turned to me.

"Derek?" I asked wary. Derek turned around, shifted into his werewolf form. His red eyes looking at me, but not seeing me. He growls at me, when I took a step closer. Derek is supposed to kill me? These Alphas are really dumb. Derek would never kill me not in a million years.

I took another step towards Derek. He showed me his fangs and growled louder, but I wasn't scared.

I stepped forward until I was standing right in front of him. I saw him raise his arm to hurt me, but I wouldn't let him.

My hand was softly on Derek's cheek and I look into his eyes. "I love you."

And like it was magic he shifted back into his human form. "Stiles?" Derek seemed so confused, so I just shook my head and kissed him.

When we separated Derek looked still a bit confused, till his face changed completely and turned into something like shock and realization, like he just remembered something important. "The Pup's and your dad are at the school, there is a memorial concert. We think the murderers, which you talked about with your dad, that happened lately are sacrifices and that the Killer always kills three victims with something in common and needs another teacher to complete that." Derek explained to me fast. I nod.

"Lydia told me about it, I just didn't said anything because of the full moon, I wanted to tell you today. I did research. As far as I can tell it's called a darach. That's a dark druid, which draws strength from the sacrifices. Like killing three warriors to become stronger and be able to fight. There are five categories. Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. Guardians are the last category."

Now Derek eagerly nod and led me to the door. "We should go to the school fast!"

The second we got out of the warehouse, we knew that we wouldn't get there fast, because the giant man, the women and Deucalion stepped into our way. And they were all furious, because their plan didn't worked out. I was still alive.

Derek had probably just our pup's in mind and that they were all alone against a darach when he growled loudly and turned into the giant wolf. I just was able to look while Derek took care of the three Alphas. Derek was stronger than I ever saw him. He took a few hits too, but in the end, three dead werewolves lay down to his paws.

"Derek! You ok?" I was really worried, because he big amount of blood ran down Derek's side. The black wolf nodded, when I ran to him. I touched his back and in that moment his wounds started to heal. Just seconds later, just the blood proved that there ever was a wound. When I looked into Derek's eyes, he seemed baffled. "We are totally gonna talk about this later! I'm sure that's not supposed to be normal, especially with wounds caused by Alphas." I mumbled the last part while I climbed on Derek's back.

Maybe we defeated the Alpha Pack, except the twins, wherever they were, but it didn't seemed like we could breath free either.


	23. Derek

On the way to the school we just had made a little stop to steal clothes for me. So now Stiles and I stormed into the school. I could hear the heartbeats of panicking people and smell blood in the auditorium, but our pup's were somewhere else. I followed their scent to a classroom. The room inside was a mess and the betas were standing in a circle around a crying Lydia. Just Jackson and Scott weren't standing around Lydia. Scott were by the windows sniffing the air like he tried to follow the scent of something that escaped through the giant hole in the window. Jackson on the other hand was on the ground with Lydia, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked and immediately the heads of the Betas turned to me and Stiles. When Lydia raised her head I could see dark red stains on her throat. I got really mad. The Darach (without any doubt did that monster attack her) will die. How dare she hurt one of my pup's. I looked to my side, where Stiles still was, he now took a step forward to probably hug Lydia, but Boyd hold him back. "Mom, the Darach kidnapped someone again." "Who?" I asked Boyd. For some reason I could smell fear on him, but then I could smell something different, something I was too distracted to notice before. It was the fear of someone else, still lingering in the classroom. "The sheriff." Boyd said and looked sorry. He wanted to hug Stiles but Stiles took a step back. I could feel my mate's fear and sadness. "No." He said and then again. "No, no. That can't be true." He whispered but everyone in this room knew it was true and that the sheriff hadn't much time left, when we wouldn't find him.

I quickly took a step forward and wrapped my arms around my mate. It hurts to see him like this. Just when Stiles was in my arms, he started to cry. "I can't loose him. He's my dad." Stiles sobbed.

I just hugged him tighter and said hopefully calming things. "We will find him. Everything will be fine."

Every time when Stiles cried or just wasn't happy, all my instincts told me to change that, to make him happy again.

Later Scott and the others still couldn't find the Sheriff's scent, so we just returned to Stiles house and slept together in Stiles' bed. Lydia and Stiles needed this the most today.

The next day we would try everything to find the sheriff.

Deaton came and even Argent, but we still couldn't find him. Lydia told me, that the Darach was a teacher at their school, so I left Stiles with Lydia, Deaton, Jackson, Boyd and Melissa (Scott had called her to look at Lydia's throat) at his house and drove to school with the other Betas and Argent.

But the Darach didn't show up for school today and even the school had no information about her. Apparently her address, her telephone number and all of her background information were fake. So we had no idea how to find her. The only thing we get to know was that there was a new body.

A teacher got missing last night and was found this morning, killed like the others.

"That could just mean one thing: the Sheriff will be the first Guardian the Darach will sacrifice." Argent said to me, when we went back to our cars. I gave him an angry glance. Of course I wouldn't let anybody kill the father of my mate. Still it made sense. As the sheriff Stiles' Dad protects the whole town.

I didn't let the others get home. We teamed up in cars and drove around the preserve, hoping to find a scent. I simply couldn't return to Stiles and tell him that we found nothing.

I was sure right now Stiles would search every book and internet page trying to find something that would help us. Maybe that was just another reason why I loved him so much. He always gives everything for the people he loves.

I was in a car with Scott when Deaton called.

"Deaton! Got anything?" Scott picked up my phone and didn't waste any time for greetings.

"Scott! Is Derek with you?!" I furrowed my eyebrows. I never heard Deaton so frightened. "I'm here. We're in my car driving around the preserve." "Did something happen?" Scott asked scarred.

For a moment the other line was silent, then. "The Darach took Stiles."

I hit the brake pedal.

When we came to a halt, I left the car and transformed into a Wolf. I knew I was faster this way than with my car. So I took off and left Scott behind, he could drive with the car back. But Stiles was more important right now.

A few minutes later I arrived at the house and stormed in the living room. A quick glance around and I saw Melissa looking at a few scratches Lydia had on her arms, while the two werewolves seemed a bit confused, while Deaton checked on them. I saw blood, but their wounds seemed to heal. "Derek, we are so sorry. Everything happened so quick! She was gone before we even realized what she wanted." Jackson explained to me. "I thought she wanted Mrs McCall." Boyd muttered and Deaton sighed. "I think that was the reason she came here." My pup's looked as confused as I did. Nothing made sense anymore, why should the Darach want Stiles or Melissa. "Guardian doesn't mean what you think it is. It's simpler. She will sacrifice parents next, so she came for Melissa. But after she had knocked out the werewolves, Stiles told her to 'fuck off and never touch his pup's again'. I think she realized what Stiles was in that moment. I told you about the names that exist for an Alpha's Mate. One is Pack Mother, but the ancient Druids mostly used the name 'True Guardian'."

This was bad. This was really bad. That crazy Maniac would kill Stiles. It felt like someone stole my breath.

"She will sacrifices Mom and the Sheriff?" Lydia asked with tears in her eyes. "Just Stiles. That's the reason why they were called TRUE Guardians. They can replace the other two sacrifices and still give more power to the Darach than three 'normal' guardians would." That did nothing to calm me down. It just meant that Stiles would get murdered defiantly, when we couldn't stop her. I wouldn't let that happen. I will safe my Mate.


	24. Stiles

I groaned. My head hurt so fucking much.

"Stiles. Stiles, wake up." That was my dad's voice. Wasn't school today? Nah, five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

I had such a weird dream. My English teacher was in it and she ...

Wait! I opened my eyes all of a sudden and saw some kind of a basement, but there were also roots. I wasn't in my bed, I was chained to a pillar or something and Mrs Blake certainly kidnapped me yesterday or was it still the same day? I had no idea. I guess it isn't really important.

"Thank God, Stiles! You are ok!" There was still my dad's voice, so I looked to my side and saw my dad chained too, but alive.

"Dad! You're still alive!" Dad gave me a funny look. "Yes, I am."

I rolled my eyes. Still I was more than happy to see him.

"But Stiles how do you even get in this situation?" I tried to look innocent. It certainly didn't work. "Stiles." My dad warned me. "The Darach kidnapped you, because she need to sacrifice three Guardians. I'm sure Guardian can also mean parent and I'm maybe kind of the mother of the pack. But not Derek's that would be weird."

My Dad had that defeated look on his face, like he was done with the world.

"Mother? Stiles I'm sure you are a boy." "It's a werewolf-pack-thing. The one married to the Alpha is the mother or caretaker of the pack. It's not really gender defined." "Married?" Dad asked and too late I noticed my mistake. "Eh ... ehm." I just said, but Dad wasn't mad, he just looked really annoyed. "I'm not really married to him like humans." Wow, that sounded weird coming from a human. "We are married in the Supernatural sense of it. It just ... happened." I gave my dad a hopefully charming smile. "I'm not gonna asked further. If I did I would probably regret it."

"Good ... Good choice, Dad." Dad nodded. Then we both went silent.

After five minutes Dad asked me. "Any escaping plans?" "A few." I didn't knew if it should worry me that even my dad expected me to have a plan. But I was already used to it from my pups.

"Plan A: We get out of this chains and try to get to the pack, before the Darach gets back." "And how do you plan to get out of this chains." Dad asked and I sighed deeply. "By doing something really stupid." With those words I started to pull at the chains with all my strength. I needed to lean with my whole weight against the chains. I pulled till I heart my wrist crack. I was free.

Maybe just one hand was free, but broken, and around the other hung a chain. Dad saw my right hand hanging down, clearly broken. "I'm not gonna do that." He just said and again I rolled my eyes. "Remember when I was younger and often needed to wait for you at the station. A few of the deputies thought it would be funny to teach the sheriff's son how to pick locks." I said and already search for the two Bobby pins I almost always carried around. It was harder to pick a lock with just one hand. But after after an hour (at least it felt so long) I managed to get my dad free.

Without loosing much time we run up the stairs. To my surprise I saw that we have been under a tree. But I didn't paid the tree anymore attention.

"This direction." I said and pulled my dad deeper into the woods. But I knew deep inside that this was the right way.

Dad and I were running as fast as we could. My wrist hurting like a bitch, but I knew that my pups are probably worried sick about me. And with every step I took I could feel Derek's worry. My brain got not enough oxygen to worry about the fact that I couldn't feel Derek when I woke up under the tree.

This connection was really new so of course I hadn't paid it so much attention, when I couldn't feel it, especially not when I just got kidnapped by my crazy English teacher so she could sacrifice me.

My side started to hurt and I wondered when this became my life.

I think I could feel Derek coming closer. Thank God! Derek would protect me and near him my broken wrist would heal, it really hurts.

I knew Derek was close, but I got roughly stopped by a bat against my head. I fell to the ground and also could hear my dad hit the ground too. I groaned and the bat fall down in front of my eyes. Wait, that was my bat! This bitch!

I seriously wanted to tell her what a bitch she was, but I couldn't speak. Right now the Darach was suffocating me. I flailed my arms around, but I hadn't the strength anymore to really fight her. All the running and now this ... I certainly couldn't breath anymore. I already saw white stars dance in front of my eyes. Barely I could see my dad on the ground moving really slow, a bloody head wound. I managed to see something metallic, before I felt cold metal at my neck.

Oh shit. I was about to get killed.

She pressed the knife further down, I could feel the first blood drops, before I felt nothing at all.

I couldn't breath.

I wouldn't even be conscious for my own death, but I couldn't worry about that too much, because I already fall into the darkness.

The last thing I heard was Derek's voice saying my name.


	25. Derek

Again I was driving with Scott through the preserve. But this time it was Stiles scent which made me jump out of the car. This time though Scott was following me.

We were running through the woods, following the scent.

Then finally I could see Stiles. My Mate.

But I also saw the Darach. I pushed my body harder to run faster. I could see the silver of a knife shining. The smell of blood stung in my nose, I was close enough to see Stiles' eyes close.

Before the Darach could press the knife down I jumped at her, getting her away from my Mate.

I sat on the woman growling at her. I saw the fear in her eyes in the moment I raised my arm to slash her throat with my claws.

When her body went limp, I stood up and turned to Stiles. Scott was already at his side. With a smile Scott looked up at me. "He's alright, just passed out from the lost of air." He pointed at a string hanging now loosely around his neck. I pulled it away, now I could see the angry red bruises under it. Tomorrow they would hopefully be gone. I turned my head slightly to listen to Stiles' heart. His heart sounded strong and steady. Everything alright.

Scott had already turned to Stiles' father and checked on him. While the Sheriff woke up and Scott explained to him that Stiles was alright and would probably wake up soon, I discovered that Stiles' wrist looked broken. I put the bone back in place. It would heal too.

"Let's go back to the car." I said and Scott and the Sheriff nodded. 

Scott helped the Sheriff get to the car and I carried Stiles.

When we finally got to the car I placed Stiles in the backseat. The sheriff got into the passenger's seat and Scott behind the wheel, so I could sit with Stiles.

In the second after Scott got back on the street, Stiles steered and woke up.

"Stiles, How do you feel?" I asked as soon as his eyes opened. "Good. A bit dizzy, but no pain." Stiles said and looked down at his arm, where my hand was to pull his pain away. "Well that explains it." I gave Stiles a small smile.

"I'm so happy you are alright. We all were so worried." I explained.

"I'm also happy you're alright." The sheriff said. "Oh hey Dad. You're okay, too." Stiles said and we all knew that Stiles totally forgot about his father until now.

Not long after we were all at Stiles house. Melissa was putting a bandage around the sheriff's head, while the pup's run around Stiles making sure he was okay, which he was, he had already healed.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. Then Deaton tapped on my shoulder. "The last two Alphas of the Alpha pack gave me this." Deaton said and gave me a letter.

I opened and read:

_To the Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack and his Mate ___

_My brother and I already know that our Pack is dead, but we also know it's the best. Deucalion was nothing more than a maniac, we see that now. We just got into his pack to feel for once in our life powerful and not helpless. We can just hope that you can forgive us for what we done. ___

_We discussed this for a long time, we already planned on leaving the Alpha Pack, now we will leave Beacon Hills and hope to start a new life far away from you. Hopefully you except this and won't hunt us. ___

_We are sorry for everything that happened. ___

_Ethan and Aiden ___

_____I walked over to Stiles and gave him the letter. When he finished reading I waited for his decision. A part in me knew that it was pointless seeking revenge, because I knew the twins really were sorry. But still another part of mine wanted to rip their throats for touching my mate._ _ _ _ _

_____"It's ok. We won't do anything." Stiles said and even the pup's, who had read along, accepted Stiles decision. We all did._ _ _ _ _

_____I took the paper from Stiles finger and stuff it into my pocket. I didn't want to think about the Twins anymore. I pressed a kiss against his forehead, everything would be fine now._ _ _ _ _

_____More than fine._ _ _ _ _

_____"Stiles?" I asked and Stiles looked at me. "Yes, Sourwolf?" I gave him a little smile, before sinking down at one knee. I got the little box, I had bought a few days ago, out of my pocket._ _ _ _ _

_____I opened the box and Stiles saw for the first time the silver ring which had a little triskelion engraved in the front. "Will you marry me?" A few minutes nobody said anything. "I mean in the human world." I completed my request and Stiles cracked a smile. "Of course."_ _ _ _ _

_____Those two little words were the best I ever heard in my life. Stiles stretched his hand in my direction and I put the ring on his finger. Slowly I kissed the ring and the finger once, but quickly moved up to kiss his lips._ _ _ _ _

_____A really high pitched squeak got me and Stiles to remember that we weren't the only ones in the room. We both turned out head to look at our pup's. They all seemed just as happy as me and Stiles about our engagement._ _ _ _ _

_____While the pup's now all stormed at us to hug us and congratulate us, I was relived for the first time since Paige, the Fire and Kate I was truly happy again. The day I killed Paige I lost my innocent, something pure and good in my heart. The day Kate killed my whole family I lost my past._ _ _ _ _

_____But Stiles didn't car about the missing innocent, didn't care I was broken. He just made me whole again without even trying. I lost my past, my family. But Stiles and the Pack they were my future, my family right now. Everything I needed I had._ _ _ _ _

_____They would come bad times, but with my pack and my mate we would fight everything. Together we could life the perfect life we want._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_**The End ****** ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8028508/chapters/18383686  
> Or look into the series "Becoming a Mate ~ Sterek"


End file.
